Strike Witches season 3
by kyubi2008
Summary: based after strike witch season 2 and opens with a three part special... so enjoy and i hope you like
1. Chapter 1- The road trip of lost magic

Chapter 1- The road trip of lost magic (1/3)

Yoshika Miyafuji was alongside her best friend Lynette who driving Sakamoto borrowed jeep as it was on route to Britannia city which was the next stop on their road trip around Europe in a hope to restore Yoshika lost magical powers. Things had changed since the 501st joint fighter wing was formally disbanded after freeing Venezia from the Neuroi threat but ever since Yoshika lost her magical ability after using the True Reppuzan to destroy the Neuroi Hive the other members of the 501st joint fighter wing head down their separate paths and creased all commutations with each other.

"Get ready Yoshika as we are about to enter Britannia city." Lynette said

As Yoshika and Lynette were about to enter Britannia city they were complete unaware of what trouble was about to come their way. At the centre of Britannia city laid the Britannia high school which had a student population of around 2,000 which included a reckless and rebellious 14 year old child called Shadow with his appearance consisting of a one sleeve, gold trimmed, black waist coat which exposes his entire right arm, black knee-length trousers, white low top trainers and a fire patterned scarf he received from his dead mother. He also had a fire hex on his right hand plan and had fire dragon of darkness seal inside of him was being pursuit by four teachers as he ran towards the Britannia high school gates.

"We won't let escape Shadow!" teachers shouted

"Am afraid this were we have to say goodbye to one another!" Shadow shouted back

Meanwhile Both Shirley and Francesca were now located within Africa and working at the United federation's R & D Lab. Inside of the United federation's R & D Lab both Shirley and Francesca were currently working on a new striker unit. They were forced to stop as the now entered United Africa commander called them over.

"So am guessing that you're Shirley and Francesca who are ex member of the 501st joint fighter wing." United Africa commander said

"We maybe ex member of the 501st joint fighter wing but that still does not explain why a United Military commander would be looking for us." Shirley and Francesca replied

"It's because the united federation council has reinstate the 501st joint fighter wing due to the current Neuroi threat." United Africa commander replied

"You had a waste journey as we will never return back to the 501st joint fighter wing!" Francesca shouted

"I understand that you don't want to reinstate into the 501st joint fighter wing but if you don't reinstate then you will arrest for treason." United Africa commander said

While Perrine another ex-member of 501st joint fighter wing was located at the Old Gallia HQ. She arrived back at her campsite but another Military jeep pulled up and just like Shirley and Francesca the United Gallia commander called over Perrine.

"So are you Perrine and an ex member of the 501st joint fighter wing." United Gallia commander said

"Yes I am Perrine and an ex member of 501st joint fighter wing but that still does not explain why a United commander would be looking for me." Perrine said

"Well as of now you reinstate into the 501st joint fighter wing but if you refuse then I will arrest you for treason." United Gallia commander replied

After a short while both Yoshika and Lynette had finely arrived and parked in Britannia city. They step out of sakamoto borrow jeep with Lynette open the foot well and take out a Britannia city map which as location of the Britannia city library. Before long however Britannia city map was stolen from Lynette hands as Shadow had bump into her just like a pickpocket.

"Hey girls does this map belong to you." Shadow said

"That right and it would best for you to hand back the map to me." Lynette replied

"You know you both are so hot and cute especial because your ex member of the legendary 501st joint fighter wing." Shadow replied back

Both Yoshika and Lynette were stunned as Shadow rushed up and kissed them both on the lips before he then groped their breasts. He then quickly rushed off into the Britannia city subway but Shadow seem to have already won against two ex-member of the 501st joint fighter wing as both Yoshika and Lynette were still frozen on the spot.

"Excuse me girls but have you just been robbed and groped by a 14 year old boy called Shadow." Policeman said

"That right officer and thanks we have come back to our senses." Yoshika replied

"Do you want me to call the entire Britannia city police t track and arrest Shadow." Policeman replied

"No! As am sure two ex-member of 501st joint fighter wing can handle a reckless and rebellious 14 year old boy!" Lynette shouted

Meanwhile inside of the United Federation HQ Belifing room were all of the other joint fighter wing including the 502nd, the 503rd, the 504th, the 505th, the 506th, the 507th and the 508th. The 504th joint fighter wing squadron leader Federica however turned to the 506th joint fighter wing squadron leader Rosalie.

"Hey did hear the 501st joint fighter wing has been reinstated." Federica said

"I have but I also hear that the 501st joint fighter wing members are being forced to reinstate expect of course Yoshika and Lynette who are currently on a road trip around Europe hoping to restore Yoshika magical powers." Rosalie replied

Another ex-501st joint fighter wing member Sanya who was now located within Romagna and working at a small time restaurant located in the heart of Romagna. Just like Shirley, Francesca and Perrine a military jeep pull up with the united Romagna commander calling Sanya over.

"So are you Sanya and an ex member of the 501st joint fighter wing." united Romagna commander said

"Yes I am an ex member of 501st joint fighter wing but I confused to as of why a united commander would be looking for me." Sanya replied

"Because you going official reinstate into the 501st joint fighter wing but if refuse to reinstate then I will arrest you for treason." united Romagna commander replied

Just as Yoshika and Lynette made it into the Britannia city subway Shadow's witches ears and tail came out as he shouted "Out of my way offices, roar of the firestorm." Shadow unleashed a roar of firestorm in which he quickly gathers and releases a large quantity of flames from his mouth which in turn forced the civilians to flee from the now burn damage Britannia city subway as two police officers beg for their lives.

"I will spare life if you append both Yoshika and Lynette who by now be heading this way!" Shadow shouted

"Alright but please don't kill us as we will get right on it." Two offices said

Military jeeps pulled up to a small cafe located within Gallia were Minna had met up with Sakamoto who was currently working at the café. Like the other member of 501st joint fighter wing the United Gallia commander called over Both Minna and Sakamoto.

"So I have finely tracked down both the wing commander and battle captain of 501st joint fight wing." United Gallia commander said

"Yes we are but why are you looking for us as by now you must all know that 501st joint fighter wing has been disbanded." Minna replied

"It doesn't matter because if you both do know reinstate into the 501st joint fighter wing then I will arrest you both for treason here and now." United Gallia commander replied back

Night time dawn over Britannia city as both Yoshika and Lynette were finely released from police custody but as they headed out of the Britannia city police station were shocked to see that Shadow had stolen their jeep and was already outside waiting for them. Lynette slapped Shadow around the face before take what she thought was the Britannia city map out of Shadow hands however Yoshika looked on as Shadow suddenly collapsed to the ground.

"I don't believe as this the map of Romagna." Lynette said

"Look Lynette he must have shot by the Britannia military while trying to get the Romagna city map and for now we should take him with us as if had powers then I heal that bullet wound right now." Yoshika replied

"Very well Yoshika we take him with us to Romagna but if does anything like that again then I personal hand him over to military." Lynette replied back

Four Britannia military trucks were closing in on Shadow as Yoshika quickly pick up and laid Shadow down at back of jeep. Yoshika and Lynette quickly jumped into the jeep before Lynette quickly drove off towards exit of Britannia city as four Britannia military jeeps were in pursuit.

To be continued…..


	2. Chapter 2- The road trip of lost magic

Chapter 2- The road trip of lost magic (2/3)

The 501st joint fighter wing which consisted of Flight officer Gertrud, Pilot Officer Erica, Flying Officer Eila, Flying Officer Sanya, Flight Lieutenant Francesca, Flight Lieutenant Shirley and Flying Officer Perrine had finely arrived at the United federation HQ and were confused of two why there were waiting in the courtyard.

"I know we have been forced to instate into the 501st joint fighter wing but why do we have wait here as by now the other joint fighter wings are current battling the Neuroi throughout Europe." Francesca said

"Enough! As we can't do anything until wing commander Minna and Battle Captain Sakamoto arrives!" Gertrud shouted

Meanwhile the 501st joint fighter wing were unable that their two ex-member Yoshika and Lynette had picked a stray boy called Shadow and that they were still being pursuit by the Britannia city military. The jeep itself was twisting and turning as it tries to avoid the two tanks which were firing heavily at it.

"Dam it Lynette as I can't believe they are still following us." Yoshika said

"I don't know but my guess is that he stolen that map from the Britannia city R & D lab." Lynette replied

Before long however Shadow woke up after is wound self-healed and replied "Well you see I sort of stolen that Romagna map from the Britannia military R & D and I may have also caused minor collateral damage. Lynette then looked at road sign and saw that Britannia docks were only 10 miles away from them.

"Alright we are only 10 miles from Britannia docks and once we board the ferry bound for Gallia then Britannia military should stop chasing us." Lynette said

"Good because the soon we get Gaillia the soon Anna can used her magic to pinpoint the location of my striker unit and Sakamoto's Reppumaru." Yoshika replied

Meanwhile back the united federation HQ wing commander Minna jumped into her MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 striker unit as her witches ears and tail came out before she then gladded her MG 42, Battle captain Sakamoto jumped into her MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 striker unit as her witches ears and tail came out before she then gladded her Type 99-2 Model 2 Kai, Flight officer Gertrud jumped into her MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 striker unit as her witches ears and tail came out before she then gladded her MG151/20, Pilot Officer Erica jumped into her MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 striker unit as her witches ears and tail came out before she then gladded her MG 42, Flying Officer Eila jumped into her MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 striker unit as her witches ears and tail came out before she then gladded her MG 42, Flying Officer Sanya jumped into her MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 striker unit as her witches ears and tail came out before she then gladded her Fliegerhammer , Flight Lieutenant Francesca jumped into her MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 striker unit as her witches ears and tail came out before she then gladded her Breda-SAFAT 12.7 mm machine gun, Flight Lieutenant Shirley jumped into her MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 striker unit as her witches ears and tail came out before she then gladded her

M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle with experimental 40 round magazines and Flying Officer Perrine jumped into her MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 striker unit as her witches ears and tail came out before she then glad her Mk.1 Bren light machine gun Rapier.

"Hey Minna do have any idea of what happen to both Yoshika and Lynette after we freed Venezia from the Neuroi." Girls said

"It seems that Sakamoto allowed them to borrowed her jeep as they were heading on a road trip around Europe in a hope to restore Yoshika lost magical powers." Minna replied

"I just hope that Yoshika magical powers can be restore as the 501st joint fighter wing would be nothing without them." Gertrud replied back

"Enough! As thanks to these new striker units are mission is to retake are Folkestone, Britannia base from the Neuroi!" Sakamoto shouted

Meanwhile as the 501st joint fighter wing took off towards the Folkestone, Britannia base sakamoto jeep had finely arrived at the Britannia docks. The docks themselves were heavy fortify and guard by the Britannia military. Lynette, Yoshika and Shadow step out of jeep with was hidden behind a blind spot of the outer perimeter.

"I guess we have to turn back because these dock are protected by the Britannia military and holds the Yamato MK.2" Lynette said

"Let's storm place and steal the Yamato MK.2." Shadow replied

"As fellow striker witches we cannot attacked the Britannia military." Yoshika replied back

Shadow however ignored both Yoshika and Lynette as he reckless changed into the Britannia docks which forced the Britannia military to open fire just as the alarm sounded. Yoshika and Lynette were unaware that Shadow was a fellow striker witch as inside of Britannia docks his witches ears and tail came out as he began battling with the Britannia military.

"Come on Yoshika we must quickly retreat and head back to Britannia?" Lynette said

"No we can't Lynette as Shadow is our responsibility." Yoshika replied

"Alright Yoshika lets steal that M4 Sherman and rescue Shadow from the Britannia military." Lynette replied back

Meanwhile the 501st joint fighter wing was now flying over the Adriatic Sea and heading towards their old Folkestone, Britannia base. Minna, Sakamoto and Perrine were in the lead formation and behind them were Gertrud, Eila and Francesca who were in the middle formation and behind them were Erica, Sanya and Shirley who were in the back formation.

"Hey Sakamoto ain't this place where you and Yoshika first fought the Neuroi as they attacked the Yamato." Erica said

"Yes this is the first place where I fought with Yoshika against the Neuroi." Sakamoto replied

"Well I just wish they were with us right now." Francesca replied back

The 501st joint fighter wing then move into battle formation as they saw Neuroi hive hovering above the Folkestone, Britannia base along with 15 heavy Neuroi and 10 Ultra-heavy Neuroi. While the 501st joint fighter wing were preparing to go into battle with the Neuroi back at the Britannia dock Shadow's fire magic was causing extreme collateral damage as many ships and building were blaze.

"Is this all that the Britannia military can offer!" Shadow shouted

"You're no human as there is no sure thing as a male striker witch." Wounded soldiers said

Shadow rushed towards the yamato Mk.2 with his deflector shield raised but meanwhile the gates of the Britannia docks ripped off as Lynette ramped it with the M4 Sherman while Yoshika was firing it's mounted 75 mm gun at the remaining Britannia soldiers.

"This collateral damage must have been caused a striker witche who can use fire magic." Lynette said

"It doesn't matter Lynette as right now are only priority is to recuse Shadow before he his killed by the Britannia military." Yoshika replied

At the Folkestone, Britannia base the 501st joint fighter wing were in heavy combat with the Neuroi as Sakamoto and Minna fired their MG 42 and Type 99-2 Model 2 Kai at the Neuroi hive with Sakamoto also using her Magic Eye, Gertrud, Erica and Eila were firing their MG151/20, MG 42 and MG 42 at the Heavy Neuroi and Sanya, Francesca, Shirley and Perrine were firing their Fliegerhammer, Breda-SAFAT 12.7 mm machine gun, M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle with experimental 40 round magazines and Mk.1 Bren light machine gun Rapier at the ultra-heavy Neuroi.

"We don't need to waste our magic on this small wave of Neuroi." Gertrud said

"And this small wave can't even get passed our deflector shield." Eila replied

"You girls are forget that this battle his not over yet!" Minna and Sakamoto shouted

"We are not forgetting wing commander but these Neuroi ain't even worth our time." Francesca said

The night sky lit up like a Christmas tree as the blazing Britannia flew up high into sky. The docks themselves were like a deserted wasteland with only the Britannia military vehicles debris and soldiers littering the ground. Yoshika and Lynette no longer had their witches ears and tail out but they shocked as the yamato Mk.2 pulled up alongside them just as the Shadow who also no longer had his witches ears and tail out appeared on top deck of the yamato Mk.2.

"Please say you did not just steal this from the Britannia military." Lynette said

"Just load your military vehicle onto the deck already as this is the only way we can get to Gallia and presides it not like the Britannia dock needs this ship anymore." Shadow replied

"We have no choice but to steal the Yamato Mk.2 Lynette as Britannia docks is now just a wasteland and am guess that he already as a skipper on board and who is driving this ship." Yoshika replied back

Both Lynette and Yoshika jumped back into M4 Sherman and drove onto the top deck of the yamato Mk.2 and as the yamato sail off towards Gallia Lynette, Yoshika and Shadow were staring at the destroyed and blazing Britannia docks.

To be continued…..


	3. Chapter 3- The road trip of lost magic

Chapter 3- The road trip of lost magic (3/3)

The 501st joint fighter wing was still engaged in combat with the Neuroi over the Folkestone, Britannia base. Sakamoto and Minna were still firing their MG 42 and Type 99-2 Model 2 Kai at the Neuroi hive with Perrine firing her Mk.1 Bren light machine gun at the Neuroi hive's defence Drone. Gertrud, Erica and Eila were stilling firing at their MG151/20, MG 42 and MG 42 at the remaining Heavy Neuroi. Sanya, Francesca and Shirley were still firing their Fliegerhammer, Breda-SAFAT 12.7 mm machine gun and M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle with experimental 40 round magazines at the remaining ultra-heavy Neuroi and the girls also still had their deflector shields raised.

Meanwhile the Yamato Mk.2 was still sailing towards Gallia with the Yamato Mk.2 itself being half cross the Adriatic Sea. Inside of the Yamato Mk.2 the Yamato crew were going about their normal business but Yoshika, Lynette and Shadow were located in the canteen of the Yamato.

"Please stop acting so reckless and rebellious Shadow because we have already caused extreme collateral damage and not to mention we destroyed the Britannia docks and stolen the military's Yamato Mk.2." Lynette said

"Don't worry Lynette as presides we did save this ship from destruction." Shadow replied

"Well part from that Shadow and Lynette we should now be halfway towards Gallia." Yoshika replied back

A small wave of Neuroi consisting of three Large-types, three Heavy types were heading south of Yamato Mk.2 position. Inside of Yamato's bridge he skipper called up Yoshika, Lynette and Shadow as the Yamato's Mk.2 radar beep due to picking up the approving Neuroi wave. Shadow soon entered the Brigade and after looking at radar he knew that Yamato Mk.2 was directly in flight path of the approving Neuroi wave.

"Sir the Neuroi lose in fast as they only a mile from our current location." Skipper said

"Alright skipper has ship got the capability to do battle with the approving Neuroi." Shadow said

"Yes the yamato mk.2 as the Capability to fight the Neuroi as united federation especial built anti Neuroi weaponry ever since that original yamato was easily destroyed by the Neuroi." Skipper replied back

"We must deal with the Neuroi as we are only halfway towards Gallia! Yoshika shouted

The Yamato's alarm sounded and inside of the Yamato its crew were rushing to their battle stations with Shadow was shouting "All crew report to your battle station as this ship going into battle readiness." After a shortly while the Neuroi began to open on Yamato Mk. 2 with Yoshika and Shadow rushing back inside of the Yamato Mk.3 but Lynette's witches ears and tail came out as she choose to protect the Hanger deck of the Yamato Mk.2.

"Open fire!" Lynette shouted

By late afternoon the Yamato Mk.2 was engaged in heavy combat with the small Neuroi wave as its anti-Neuroi weaponry started to flanked the skies of the Adriatic Sea with weaponry itself bring 30mm Anti-weapon weaponry. While inside of the Yamato Mk.2 both Yoshika and Shadow entered the lower hanger and saw a lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit armed with two twin-linked MK 108 30mm autocannon and a single BK 5 50mm anti-armor cannon and a Ultramarine Spitfire Mk 25

"Yoshika I will fight the Neuroi from the skies while you get ship safely to Gallia." Shadow said

"This striker unit drains magical energy at dangerous levels as I can remember when Gertrud used the very same striker unit and it caused her to fall into the Adriatic Sea." Yoshika replied

Shadow jumped into the lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit as his withes ears and tail came out before he then gladded the two twin-linked MK 108 30mm autocannon and the BK 5 50mm anti-armor cannon. Outside and on Hanger deck of the Yamato Mk.2 Lynette had already raised her deflector shield as she try to block incoming lasers. As the Yamato Mk.2 carried on flanking skies of the Adriatic Sea Lynette became shocked as she saw Shadow with inside of the lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit and at him having withes ears and tail.

"Then you must striker witch which caused the extreme collateral damage at the Britannia docks." Lynette said

The Yamato Mk.2 had already destroyed half of the small Neuroi wave as it kept flaking skies of the Adriatic Sea but at same time it increase as carried on heading towards Gallia. A magical circle formed underneath of the lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit as it took off and engaged in battle with the reaming Neuroi wave. Not long after Shadow took off from Yamato Mk.2 and Also due to Yamato Mk.2 heavy flanking the small Neuroi wave was soon destroyed had Shadow fired his two twin-linked MK 108 30mm autocannon before using his roar of the firestorm.

"I could have easily taken them down without the Yamato Mk.2 help!" Shadow shouted

"Am ordering that Yamato Mk.2 crease all firing as the Neuroi threat is no more" Lynette shouted back

As night dawn the Yamato Mk.2 had finely arrived into Gallia but due to main Gallia docks being patrol by the Gallia military it was forced to dock some distance away from location were they would be meeting Anna. Shadow and Lynette jumped into the lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit and Ultramarine Spitfire Mk 25 striker unit as their witches' ears and tail came out.

"It seems that within week we have only made it to Gallia and worst yet the skipper inform me that the united federation military is looking for the Yamato Mk.2 which we stolen from the destroyed Britannia docks." Yoshika said

"Simple let's attack the docks head on as after all we have to be out of Gallia within two hours." Shadow replied

"Please don't try anything to reckless as all we came for is location of my down striker unit and Sakamoto's Reppumaru." Yoshika replied back

The Hanger bay lift start to climb up as the Yamato Mk.2 hanger deck door opened. Shortly after reaching the top and as they were given the all clear magical circle formed underneath their striker units before they took off towards the main Gallia port.

"Remember that we must remain out of sight as otherwise will be unable to get Yoshika magical powers back." Lynette said

"Trust me Lynette as swear I will not do anything to reckless." Shadow replied

They saw the building were Anna was waiting but the docks themselves were under heavy military guard. After a short while Lynette finely made it to Anna who was inside of a small hidden building but as she rolled out the Romagna map she was complete unaware that Shadow rebellious and reckless nature resurfaced as his witches ears and tail came out due to him lunching a full scale attack on the main Gallia docks.

"Fire dragon's Brilliant Flame." Shadow said

Shadow flew down on his lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit as he unleash his fire dragon Brilliant flame in which he engulfs both of his hands in flame before generating a low-size destructive blast which was enough to blow up part of Gallia docks and allowed Lynette and Shadow to escape back to the Yamato Mk.2 were Yoshika was waiting on the deck.

"Alright Yoshika the striker unit and the Reppumaru are located on the north beach of Romagna." Lynette said

"It time we set sail for Romagna as after all will someone explain why there is smoke coming from the main Gallia docks." Yoshika replied

"Who knows but it time we restore your powers Yoshika." Shadow replied back

Midnight broke as the Yamato Mk.2 sailed off a short distance away from partly destroyed main Gallia dock and on course to north of Romagna. Inside of the Yamato Lynette was shocked to see Yoshika lying topless on her bed with Shadow no were in sight.

"Yoshika what happen to you." Lynette said

"Shadow forced himself onto Lynette and took off the top half of my clothing and groped my breasts for a few minutes." Yoshika replied

"Don't worry Yoshika as I will place a few Yamato Mk.2 guards by your door but remember Yoshika in the near future we may have teach so that he does not act reckless or rebelliously." Lynette replied back

While in brigade of the Yamato M.k2 which overlooked the hanger decks were the M4 Sherman was located on Yamato Mk.2 Shadow was ready to speak Skipper of the Yamato Mk.2. The Skipper himself looked around at Shadow.

"As their being any Neuroi sights since we left Gallia." Shadow said

"No sir as it seems that Neuroi are only battling with the other joint fighter wing including the reinstated 501st joint fighter wing." Skipper replied

A few days later the Yamato Mk.2 had already entered the Adriatic Sea as it near the Romagna north beach. Lynette and Yoshika climb up to the Hanger deck of the Yamato Mk.2 with Shadow lock up inside of the Yamato Mk.2 infamy after he again forcefully made a move on Yoshika.

"Yoshika please say that nothing happen when Shadow again forcefully made a move on you." Lynette said

"I am un sure if anything happen because I passed out while he forcefully bought inside on me." Shadow replied

"Well ever since going on this road trip with caused more extreme collateral damage and took out only a few waves of Neuroi." Lynette replied back

The next morning the Yamato Mk.2 dropped anchor as Shadow, Yoshika and Lynette step on the north Romagna beach with both Shadow and Lynette carrying their lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit armed with two twin-linked MK 108 30mm autocannon and a single BK 5 50mm anti-armor cannon and the Ultramarine Spitfire Mk 25 along with a Mk.3 anti-tank rife.

"We move Yamato Mk.2 out of sight and wait until Anna arrives and hopefully she will be able to restore your magical powers." Lynette said

"I just hope we don't have to wait long as otherwise I will attack the Romagna military!" Shadow shouted

"She should be arriving shortly Shadow but please say that you did do anything to me when I was passed out on Lynette bed." Yoshika said

To be continued…..


	4. Chapter 4- United! The return of the 501

Chapter 4- United! The return of the 501st joint fighter wing

Two weeks as passed since the 501st joint fighter wing took back their Folkestone, Britannia base from the Neuroi. The base itself was located on a strategic island in the Adriatic Sea and rebuild by the united federation military with it even having its own inner port. While the other girls were training high above the Folkestone, Britannia base both wing commander Minna and Battle captain Sakamoto were inside of the Folkestone, Britannia port waiting for the arrive of Yoshika and Lynette.

"So Sakamoto why do you think Yoshika told us to meet them inside of this new built port." Minna said

"I don't know but I hear over the past mouth many of the military insulations were destroyed including the Britannia docks were Yamato Mk.2 was stolen from." Sakamoto replied

Before Minna could replied back however the Yamato Mk.2 entered the Folkestone, Britannia port and as port gates closed behind it both Sakamoto and Minna were shocked to see both Yoshika who had the Reppumaru strapped to her back and Lynette who had an Mk.3 anti-tank rife around her should on-board of the Yamato Mk.2. They all unaware that Shadow had already sneak into the Folkestone, Britannia base.

"Please don't tell me your ones who attacked the Military insulations and stolen the Yamato Mk.2." Minna said

"Well see wing commander while were in Britannia city we met 14 year old boy called Shadow who is a fellow striker witch but he does have a reckless and rebellious neutral." Yoshika replied

"I suppose we have no choice but to recruit him into the 501st joint fighter wing though does anything know where he is now." Sakamoto replied

Meanwhile outside of Folkestone, Britannia base the 501st joint fighter wing girls were still training with Flight officer Gertrud in her MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she had her MG151/20, Pilot officer Erica in her MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she had her MG 42, Flying Officer Sanya in her MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 striker unit witches ears and tail already out as she had her Fliegerhammer, Flight Lieutenant Francesca in her MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she had her Breda-SAFAT 12.7 mm machine gun, Flight Lieutenant Shirley in her MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she had her M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle with experimental 40 round magazine and Flying Officer Perrine in her MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she had her Mk.1 Bren light machine gun Rapier but they soon joined by Shadow in his lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit with his witches ears and tail already out as he had his two twin-linked MK 108 30mm autocannon and a single BK 5 50mm anti-armor cannon.

"I can't believe that legendary 501st joint fighter wing is still doing boring training even though you cute girls destroyed the giant airship which formed when the Warlock assimilates with the Akagi and not to mention freeing Venezia from the Neuroi." Shadow said

"Do have a girlfriend Shadow because if not then I would love to have a date with you sometime in next few weeks." Gertrud replied

"Sure Gertrud but why don't we make our date at end of the week." Shadow replied

"Am sorry to interrupt Shadow and Gertrud but it seems that we are being recalled back to Hanger bay!" Francesca shouted

"Well instead of heading back into the Folkestone, Britannia base why don't we just head to Venezia." Shadow said

Sometime later the 501st joint fight girls Gertrud, Erica, Eila, Sanya, Francesca, Shirley, Perrine, Lynette and Yoshika were all sat down in the belifing room and talking amongst themselves. Then both wing commander Minna and Battle captain Sakamoto headed into and stood at the front of the belifing looking at their fellow witches.

"Why were we called in wing commander as were still doing our training?" Perrine said

"It's because we have a new recruit join us and without further ado please welcome our tenth and final member sergeant Shadow." Minna replied

Shadow walked into the belifing room and straight away both Minna and Sakamoto were stunned to see that all girls were requesting for Shadow to sit next to them. Shadow however sat next Gertrud which in turn made her blush.

"I see that you girls have already become smitten over him." Sakamoto said

"Hold on second girls as on the boat he….." Yoshika replied

Before Yoshika could finish mentioning that Shadow had forcefully bought himself onto her during their time at sea the alarm of the Folkestone, Britannia base sounded. After the alarm sound Shadow reckless changed towards the hanger bay with Lynette quick turning to wing commander Minna.

"Wing commander we must quickly launch after Shadow because he is acting reckless yet again!" Lynette shouted

"I suppose this time Lynette right as after all they mention that he was reckless and rebellious type." Minna said

"Well we sure love a reckless and rebellious male striker witch." Perrine, Shirley and Erica replied

Inside of the 501st joint fighter wing hanger bay Sergeant Shadow had jumped into his lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit as his witches ears and tail came out with him gladding his two twin-linked MK 108 30mm autocannon and a single BK 5 50mm anti-armor cannon. A Magical circle formed underneath the lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit before he took off from the Folkestone, Britannia base.

Sometime later the rest of 501st joint fighter wing arrived at the hanger bay and saw that Shadows strike unit had already gone. Wing commander Minna jumped into her MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 striker unit as her witches ears and tail came out before she glad her MG 42, Battle captain Sakamoto jumped into her MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 striker unit as her witches ears and tail came out before she glad her Type 99-2 Model 2 Kai, Flight officer Gertrud jumped into her MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 striker unit as her witches ears and tail came out before she glad her MG151/20, Pilot Officer Erica jumped into her MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 striker unit as her witches ears and tail came out before she glad her MG 42, Flying Officer Eila jumped into her MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 striker unit as her witches ears and tail came out before she glad her MG 42, Flying Officer Sanya jumped into her MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 striker unit as her witches ears and tail came out before she glad her Fliegerhammer , Flight Lieutenant Francesca jumped into her MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 striker unit as her witches ears and tail came out before she glad her Breda-SAFAT 12.7 mm machine gun, Flight Lieutenant Shirley jumped into her MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 striker unit as her witches ears and tail came out before she then glad her M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle with experimental 40 round magazines, Flying Officer Perrine jumped into her MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 striker unit as her witches ears and tail came out before she glad her Mk.1 Bren light machine gun Rapier, Pilot Officer Yoshika jumped into her Tsukushi Aircraft Shinden striker unit as her witches ears and tail came out before strapping the Reppumaru onto her back and Pilot Officer Lynette jumped into her Ultramarine Spitfire Mk 25 striker unit as her witches ears and tail came out before she glad her Mk.3 anti-tank rife.

"Alright the 501st joint fighters move out." Minna said

"Roger that wing commander Minna!" Girls shouted

The mid-size wave of Neuroi consisting of two Neuroi hive with defence drones, six Large-type Neuroi. Shadow had finely arrived at the halfway mark of the Adriatic Sea and stopped in mid-flight as looked direct at the approving.

"So is this all the power which the Neuroi process!" Shadow shouted

The Mid-size wave of Neuroi began to open firer but Shadow quickly rose his defector shield blocking the incoming laser fire from Neuroi. He then flew towards the Neuroi hive twisting and turning as defences' drones were trying to stop him. The Neuroi however could not outflank Shadow's lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit as he quickly manoeuvred in front of Neuroi hive before he then said "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist." Shadow unleashed the Fire Dragon's Iron Fist in which he engulfs his fists in flames before punching right though the Neuroi hive causing hive itself to explode.

"Shadow watch out, Reppuzan!" Yoshika shouted

Yoshika used the Reppuzan in which she over-concentrate her magic to the tip of her blade before unleashing a powerful magical wave which rushed passed the left side of Shadow before bisect three close netted Large type Neuroi. The other 501st joint fighter wing member followed wing commander Minna and Battle captain Sakamoto into battle with their deflector shields already raised as their open fired with their MG151/20, Type 99-2 Model 2 Kai, MG151/20, MG 42, MG 42, Fliegerhammer, Breda-SAFAT 12.7 mm machine gun, M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle with experimental 40 round magazines, Mk.1 Bren light machine gun Rapier, Reppuzan and the Mk.3 anti-tank rife.

"Say Sakamoto does the Reppuzan look more like the True Reppuzan." Minna said

"Your right Minna as whoever re trained Yoshika to use the Reppumaru as made it so that Yoshika can unleash the True Reppuzan without it actually drain any of her magical powers." Sakamoto replied

Gertrud then flew next to Shadow before they spun and destroyed the four large type Neuroi using their MG151/20 and the two twin-linked MK 108 30mm autocannon along with his single BK 5 50mm anti-armor cannon. Lynette then used her Mk.3 anti-tank rife combined with her Ballistic Stabilization and Grant Magic Power to sharp shoot and destroyed a Neuroi hive. The remaining 501st joint fighter wing members manoeuvred and destroyed the remaining Neuroi with their MG151/20, Type 99-2 Model 2 Kai, MG 42, MG 42, Fliegerhammer, Breda-SAFAT 12.7 mm machine gun, M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle with experimental 40 round magazines, Mk.1 Bren light machine gun Rapier.

"Say Shadow we sure make a good team." Gertrud said

"We do make a good team Gertrud but should we go on a date right now." Shadow replied

"Yes let's go as after all we already defeated this mid-size wave of Neuroi." Gertrud replied back

To be continued…..


	5. Chapter 5- unexpected date! Escape the

Chapter 5- unexpected date! Escape the Venezia military

The Folkestone, Britannia base went onto red alert as its new Radar system picked up a mid-size wave of Neuroi heading towards Britannia city. The 501st joint fighter wing consisting Erica, Eila, Sanya, Francesca, Shirley, Perrine, Lynette and Yoshika were all inside of belifing room expect both Shadow and Gertrud however as soon as wing commander Minna and Battle captain Sakamoto walked in the girls looked at front.

"Please can someone tell me were Shadow and Gertrud are." Minna said

"Well the dock gates are open and the Yamato Mk.2 as disappeared." Sanya replied

"Minna we may have the Yamato Mk. 2 but the united federation military is still looking for their stolen ship!" Sakamoto replied back

"I will have word with both of them when they return but right now must deal with this Neuroi threat!" Minna shouted

Meanwhile as the 501st joint fighter rushed towards the Hanger bay the Yamato Mk.2 was already docked at the Venezia port with ship on battle readiness. Shadow and Gertrud had just booked a hostel room and while Gertrud was getting dress two Venezia soldiers bashed down their hotel room door.

"Hey do you know the location of the yamato Mk. 2." Venezia solider said

"You know fellas I am on date, roar of firestorm!" Shadow shouted

Shadow witches' ears and tail came out as he unleashed the roar of the firestorm in which he quickly gathers and releases a large quantity of flames from his mouth which caused a small explosion within the hotel as two Venezia soldiers wee blasted into the wall.

"Say Shadow darling what happen out here?" Gertrud said

"Nothing much hunni it just two Venezia soldiers asking about the Yamato Mk.2." Shadow replied

Shadow quickly gladded Gertrud who was wearing a revealing black dress before jumping out of hotel window and landing in the Venezia River just as more Venezia military soldiers stormed the partly destroyed hotel.

"It seems that they have escape captain" Venezia soldiers said

"Alright call all Venezia military as I want them found before they escape on the Yamato Mk.2!" captain shouted

Sometime later Shadow and Gertrud climbed out of the Venezia River and carried on with their date but at some time they were trying to avoid the Venezia military. In the heat of moment both Shadow and Gertrud kissed as they headed back towards the Venezia port.

"This date is getting more excited by the minute." Gertrud said

"Am glad you agree darling but right now it time we head back towards the Venezia ports." Shadow replied

"Well as say this date is far from over" Gertrud replied

Meanwhile inside of the Venezia military HQ the Venezia council summon all of the Venezia military commanders and chief. The head council member gathered all the summed Venezia military commander and chiefs around a table which had a Venezia on top.

"Alright I have bought you here today because two of 501st joint fighters members Shadow and Gertrud are believe to know location of the Yamato Mk.2." Head council member said

"So did you summon to organise a military blockade at the edge of our boarder to stop them from escaping though the Mediterranean Sea." Commander 1 replied

"That right as I want you organise a massive military blockade however I want them found before they escape Venezia but be especial careful when confronting Shadow as he has already caused extreme collateral damage and as the magical ability of fire." Head council member replied

"Understood and I deploy the Venezia military fleet right now!" Commander 1 shouted

While inside of the Venezia subway Gertrud witches ears and tail were already out as she used her inherent magic called Superhuman Strength to lift up and throw a subway train into a nearby wall. Shadow's witches' ears and tail were also already out as he fire punched and sent another two Venezia soldiers flying into the subway train.

"Don't worry Gertrud as whatever we do on our date I will make sure that wing commander Minna and battle captain Sakamoto never found out." Shadow said

"Thanks darling but shall we hijack a subway train instead." Gertrud replied

"Yes as after all we just arrived and that means that they is no way we could took out them two Venezia soldiers." Shadow replied back

Shadow and Gertrud were still holding hands as they headed deep into the subway and before long they came across an abandon subway train located at the Venezia station. Gertrud then entered the subway train with Shadow standing guard outside but only a short while later did they voices shouted "We have relived reports that Shadow and Gertrud are located within the Venezia subway."

"Are you finished yet hunni as the Venezia are close in on us!" Shadow shouted

"I almost hijack it Shadow but as least our fellow strike witches are dealing with the Neuroi threat." Gertrud replied back

Sometime later Shadow board the now hijack subway train as Gertrud forced to head towards the Venezia docks were Yamato Mk.2 was preparing to set sail. Shadow turned around and saw a dozen Venezia soldiers storming the Venezia subway but by late afternoon both Shadow and Gertrud had managed to evade the Venezia military's ground forces as they arrived at Venezia dock station.

"Alright Gertrud it time we set sail and head back to the Folkestone, Britannia." Shadow said

"I enjoy my date with you Shadow and would you consist becoming my boyfriend." Gertrud replied

"Sure we can get together as after all our date is not over yet." Shadow replied back

Both Shadow and Gertrud make out as they board the Yamato Mk.2 with the lead engineer driving the M4 Sherman out from it hidden container before he fired the 75 mm Gun into nearby building and as it collapsed it block off the entrance ramp to the Yamato Mk.2. It then sailed off and was heading towards the Folkestone, Britannia.

"Shadow sir it seems we are picking up a Venezia military blockade." Skipper said

"Alright captain place this ship on battle readiness has since Neuroi are busy fighting the 504th joint fighter wing we have a change to break through their blockade and arrive safe back at our Folkestone, Britannia base." Shadow replied

The alarm of the Yamato Mk.2 sounded as the Gertrud shouted "Will all Yamato Mk.2 crew member report to their battle station as this ship now battle alertness!" The crew itself rushed towards their battle station but a second later the skipper shouted "Open fire."

The blockade itself was at edge of entrance to the Mediterranean Sea with blockade consisting of five Giussano-class light cruisers, three aircraft carriers, four Luigi Cadorna-class light cruisers and three Capitani Romani-class light cruisers but before long the Yamato Mk.2 open fired on the blockade with its non Neuroi weaponry with its Armament themselves being a 155 mm guns and twenty four 127 mm guns.

On board the led aircraft carrier the captain of ship looked on their blockade was being destroyed by Yamato Mk.2. A few crew member rushed up to Captain and shouted "Sir we need to attack as otherwise it sink how blockade." The captain however refused as he replied "The reason why we have not attacked is because they not in range as remember our mission to disable ship and no to have full on naval battle with it."

Back inside of Yamato Mk.2 both Shadow and Gertrud were in lower hanger of the ship were both their lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 and MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 striker units. Before long however both Shadow and Gertrud jumped into their lightweight Messerschmitt Me262 and MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 striker units as their witches ears and tail came out before they then glad their two twin-linked MK 108 30mm autocannon and a single BK 5 50mm anti-armor cannon and MG151/20.

"So hunni should we finish our date of with romantic moonlight walk!" Shadow shouted

"You know darling I was also thinking that we should go for a moonlight walk!" Gertrud shouted back

As the Hanger bay lift head up towards the Yamato Mk.2 Hanger deck the Venezia had already lose half of their ships including two aircraft carriers, and two Luigi Cadorna-class light cruisers. The blockade were firing upon the Yamato Mk.2 expect they only aimed towards the Yamato Mk.2 engines. Sometime later and as Yamato Mk.2 still carried on firing upon the Venezia blockade magical circle formed underneath both the lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 and MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 striker unit as Shadow and Gertrud took off from the Yamato Mk.2 Hanger deck.

"Take this, roar of the fire storm." Shadow said

To be continued…..


	6. Chapter 6- The Neuroi counter attack

Chapter 6- The Neuroi counter attack

At the 501st joint fighter wings Folkestone, Britannia base were battle Captain Sakamoto, Flight officer Gertrud, Sargent Shadow, Pilot Officer Lynette and Flight Lieutenant Francesca. At the 504th joint fighter wing base Squadron Leader Federica, battle captain Junko, Flying Officer Angela, Flight Lieutenant Dominica, Flying Officer Fernandia, Flight Lieutenant Godfrey, Pilot Officer Luciana, Flight Sergeant Martina, Pilot Officer Nishiki, Flying Officer Patricia and Pilot Officer Amaki were in courtyard waiting for the arrival of wing commander Minna, Pilot Officer Yoshika, Flight Lieutenant Shirley, Flying Officer Perrine, Pilot Officer Erica, Flying Officer Eila, Flying Officer Sanya and Flight Lieutenant Shirley.

"Why have they not arrived yet Squadron leader?" Godfrey said

"Don't worry Godfrey am sure they will be here soon." Federica replied

"I hope your right squadron leader as the 502nd joint fighter wing aka brave witches are already fighting the Neuroi within Hispania." Amaki replied back

While back at the 501st joint fighter wings Folkestone, Britannia base most of the 501st joint fighter wing girls including Sakamoto, Lynette and Francesca were all topless and inside of the newly build bathhouse.

"Sakamoto it's seems ever since Shadow and Gertrud came back from their date they have become more of a couple but she does acted more reckless and rebellious then before." Francesca said

"Your right Francesca but whatever happens on their date as got the military top bass talking about it." Sakamoto replied

"At least we still got the Yamato Mk.2." Yoshika replied back

Meanwhile back at the 504th joint fighter wing base wing commander Minna in her MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she had her MG 42, Pilot Officer Yoshika in her MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she had her Reppuzan strapped to her back, Flight Lieutenant Shirley in her MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she had her M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle with experimental 40 round magazines , Flying Officer Perrine in her MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she had her Mk.1 Bren light machine gun Rapier, Pilot Officer Erica in her MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she had her MG 42, Flying Officer Eila in her MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she had her MG 42 and Flying Officer Sanya in her MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she had her Fliegerhammer.

"So this is the 504th joint fighter wing also known as the Ardor Witches!" Perrine shouted

"You 501st joint fighter wing girls can talk as after all your newsiest member Shadow as caused extreme collateral damage despite it actually never being his fault!" Amaki shouted back

"…." Yoshika said

"Something must have happen between you and shadow as you can't even stick up for your fellow striker witch." Junko replied

"Enough girls! Because remember we doing a joint operation with 502nd joint fighter wing to liberate Hispania from the Neuroi!" Minna and Federica shouted

Back at the 501st joint fighter wing base Both Gertrud and Shadow were still lying inside of Gertrud bed covers. The room itself was littered with Gertrud clothing including her Bra and thrones and Shadow's clothing including his fire patterned scarf.

"I can't believe that the United federation as sent most of our fellow witches on a joint operation with the 504th and 502nd joint fighter wing especial as are strength has now been cut in more than half." Gertrud said

"I don't know why they have sent them on the Joint operation but I feel that with our current numbers we won't be able to repel anymore then a small Neuroi wave." Shadow replied

Instantly after Shadow finish his sentence the Folkestone, Britannia base alarm went sent into red alert as battle captain Sakamoto ordered the 501st joint fighter wing members into the belifing room. After a short while Gertrud and Shadow who were holding hands, Lynette and Francesca entered and sat down inside of belifing room however just as Sakamoto entered and pin part of the Europe map on the wall.

"We are in a dire situation because as we speak a massive Neuroi wave which includes two Neuroi capitals has just entered the Adriatic Sea and are heading towards Britannia." Sakamoto said

"Are the United federation military going sent any reinforcements since their ones who cut our straight in more than half?" Lynette shouted

"Yes as both the Romagna and Venezia military will deploy their entire fleets but…" Sakamoto said

"Expect do mean that we have to hold out against a massive Neuroi wave until both the Romagna military and Venezia military arrives." Shadow replied

"Yes but however due that reason we can't use the Yamato Mk.2 despite it having anti-Neuroi weaponry and I know that we may not return from this battle." Sakamoto replied

"Alright let's move out!" Gertrud, Shadow, Lynette and Francesca shouted

The 501st joint fighter wing and 504th joint fighter wing entered Hispania with wing commander Minna in her MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she had her MG 42, Pilot Officer Yoshika in her MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she had her Reppuzan strapped to her back, Flight Lieutenant Shirley in her MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she had her M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle with experimental 40 round magazines , Flying Officer Perrine in her MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she had her Mk.1 Bren light machine gun Rapier, Pilot Officer Erica in her MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she had her MG 42, Flying Officer Eila in her MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she had her MG 42, Flying Officer Sanya in her MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she had her Fliegerhammer, Squadron Leader Federica in her G55S striker unit with her ears and tail already out as she had her MG151, Battle captain Junko in her Yamanishi Shiden Model 22 striker unit with her ears and tail already as she had her Type 99-2 Model 2 Kai , Flying Officer Angela in her G55S striker unit with her ears and tail already out as she had her new Mk.2 Boys anti-tank rifle, Flight Lieutenant Dominica in her P-51D striker unit with her ears and tail already out as she had her M1919A6, Flying Officer Fernandia in her G-55S "Strega" striker unit with her ears and tail already out as she had her MG42, Flight Lieutenant Godfrey in her P-51D striker unit with her ears and tail already out as she had her Browning M2, Pilot Officer Luciana in her G-55S "Strega striker unit with her ears and tail already as she had her Mk.1 Boys Anti-tank Rifle, Flight Sergeant Martina in her G-55S "Strega" striker unit with her ear and tail already out as she had her MG42, Pilot Officer Nishiki in her Nagashima Flight Legs Type 2 Model 2 Shouki striker unit with her ears and tail already out as she had her Ho-301 , Flying Officer Patricia in her Spitfire Mk.22 striker unit with her ears and tail already as she had her M1919A6 and Pilot Officer Amaki in her Kawataki Type 3 Model II Kai with her ears and tail out as she had her Ho-103.

Meanwhile back at the Folkestone, Britannia base Battle captain Sakamoto jumped into her MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 striker unit as her witches ears and tail came out before she glad her Type 99-2 Model 2 Kai, Flight officer Gertrud jumped into her MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 striker unit as her witches ears and tail came out before she glad her MG151/20, sergeant Shadow jumped into his lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit as his witches ears and tail came out before he glad his two twin-linked MK 108 30mm autocannon and a single BK 5 50mm anti-armor cannon, Pilot Officer Lynette jumped into her Ultramarine Spitfire Mk 25 as her witches ears and tail came out before she glad her Mk.3 anti-tank rife and Flight Lieutenant Francesca jump into her MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 striker unit as her witches ears and tail came out before she glad her Breda-SAFAT 12.7 mm machine gun.

"Alright the 501st joint fighter wing move out!" Sakamoto shouted

"Roger that Battle captain Sakamoto!" Gertrud, Shadow, Lynette and Francesca shouted back

Magical circles formed underneath the MK3 Ultra-fast DF6, lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 and Ultramarine Spitfire Mk 25 strike unit as Sakamoto, Gertrud, Shadow, Lynette and Francesca took off from the Folkestone, Britannia base as they flew across the Adriatic Sea. Only after a short while from leaving their Folkestone, Britannia base the 501st joint fighter members Sakamoto, Gertrud, Shadow, Lynette and Francesca were forced to raised their deflector shield as massive Neuroi open fired with wave itself consisting of Two Neuroi Capitals, five Neuroi Hive compete with defence drones, one super Neuroi Hive which had generated a shield and 25 Large type Neuroi.

"Alright Shadow and Gertrud you take the left flank, Lynette you climb high and sharp shoot into centre while Francesca and I flank the right side but be careful as we are complete outmatch and outnumber." Sakamoto shouted

"Understood battle captain Sakamoto!" there shouted back

The Neuroi carried on firing as other member of 501st joint fighter wing began to flank left and right side with Lynette sharp shooting with her Mk.3 anti-tank rife combined with her Ballistic Stabilization and Grant Magic Power into the centre. On the left side Shadow and Gertrud were manoeuvring into battle formation with Shadow firing his two twin-linked MK 108 30mm autocannon and single BK 5 50mm anti-armor cannon and Gertrud firing her MG151/20. On the left side Sakamoto and Francesca were also manoeuvring into battle formation with Sakamoto using her Magic eye and using that information Francesca was firing her Breda-SAFAT 12.7 mm machine gun directly at the Neuroi cores.

"We must retreat as were completely out matched!" Sakamoto shouted

"No Battle captain Sakamoto we must hold out until the Romagna and Venezia military fleets arrives! Shadow shouted back

Only a short while after engaging the Neuroi the few fellow 501st joint fighter members were losing ground as they only managed to take out three large types Neuroi with their defector shield the one thing keeping them alive. The Neuroi formed into tight net counter attack formation with their laser directly pointing at Gertrud and before she could evade the Neuroi open fired with one massive laser beam zooming towards Gertrud. Sakamoto, Lynette and Francesca were shocked as Shadow shield his girlfriend Gertrud but sadly the massive laser beam Pierced though Shadow and as he fell and began to sink into the Adriatic Sea with a small amount blood leaking from him his fellow witches Sakamoto, Lynette and Francesca rushed towards Gertrud as she herself looked at the Adriatic Sea.

"No Shadow!" Gertrud shouted

To be continued…..


	7. Chapter 7- A darkness revealed! Shadows

Chapter 7- A darkness revealed! Shadows awakening

Shadow was falling ever deep into the Adriatic Sea as Battle Captain Sakamoto in her MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she had her Type 99-2 Model 2 Kai, Flight officer Gertrud in her MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she had her MG151/20, Pilot Officer Lynette in her MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she had her Mk.3 anti-tank rife and Flight Lieutenant Francesca in her MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she had her Breda-SAFAT 12.7 mm machine gun were looking from above as the remaining Neuroi wave insisting of Two Neuroi Capitals, five Neuroi Hive compete with defence drones, one super Neuroi Hive which had generated a shield and 22 Large type Neuroi were closing in.

"We need to dive in and safe him Sakamoto." Gertrud said

"Am sorry but we have other problems to deal with." Sakamoto replied

After sinking down to quarter point of the Adriatic Sea Shadow had finely drowned but just as his eyes close he was bought into his subconscious which was depicted as a sub-level occurred within his subconscious and flooded with fire. Shadow laid unconscious and next to entrance of spiritual gate and on the entrance of the spiritual gate was a parchment of paper that said "seal" (封) which covered the lock that kept the fire dragon of darkness in.

"Shadow remember your hatred and the darkness which lays deep within you and then I will grant the power to destroy these Neuroi." Fire dragon said

"…" Shadow said

(14 years ago)

Located south of Britannia city was a small house were Mary and Alpha lived with their new born son Shadow. Not long after Shadow was born his parent saw that he was a striker witch as his witches' ears and tail came out.

"We must do something as if united federation finds out about this then our only son will be take away from us." Mary said

"I don't know what to do as I never saw a male striker witch before and one who as fire hex on his right hand palm." Alpha replied

It was too late however as the United federation military stormed into their house. The soldiers were from Britannia, Romagna and Venezia. The general walked in and order his forces to point their weapons at Shadow parents before he said "Now handle over your son as otherwise I kill you right here and you will never see him again." His parents nodded and shouted "We will never hand him over to you." The general though retaliated by ordering his men to open fire and as multiple soldiers open fired on Shadow's defenceless parents his mother took off her fire patterned scarf before giving it to shadow and whispering "Please remember me son by this fire patterned scarf and am I sorry that I won't be able to see you grew up." The general himself then pushed his already dying mother as he try to glad Shadow who crying with enough force to cause the floor to shake. Before the general could glad Shadow however a massive awakening fire force field en clocked him and in turn it caused the general to burn to death.

(14 years later)

Sakamoto, Lynette, Gertrud and Francesca look shocked as the entire Adriatic Sea turned red and only a split later did Shadow fly out of red Adriatic Sea without his striker unit which had suck to bottom of the Adriatic Sea. Shadow's body became an endoskeleton of the fire dragon of darkness as it was enveloped by the awakening fire and Adorned by wings of a fire dragon.

"What is this power am sensing." Sakamoto said

"Am going to kill you!" Shadow shouted

Shadow disappeared and using his super human speed he reappeared in front of the super Neuroi hive which had already generated a shield around itself. Darkness energy then began to emboli the endoskeleton Shadow which frozen almost all of the Neuroi expect for the two Neuroi Capitals. The girls were yet again shocked as after one awakening fire punch the super Neuroi hive shields were destroyed and unable to generate with the punch itself Piercing right though the super Neuroi hive which instantly caused it to exploded.

"Please help him Sakamoto as the Neuroi Capitals are closing in on him!" Gertrud shouted

"Am sorry but for now we must remain at a distance as whatever power it is as forced almost the entire Neuroi wave to freeze." Sakamoto said

"He may be your boyfriend Gertrud but for now we must do what Battle captain Sakamoto says." Lynette and Francesca replied

The Neuroi turned away from other striker witches but even with the Neuroi capitals firing their lasers at Shadow they were unable to keep with his super human speed. After destroying three more large type Neuroi using his awakening fire Crushing Fang a darkness aqua began to en clocked the already enveloped awakening fire endoskeleton Shadow before he then flew up towards a Neuroi capital at super human speed evading every single defence drones which the Neuroi capital sent out.

"Die! Roar of the awakening fire!" Shadow shouted

After reaching the right height Shadow unleashed a roar of the awakening fire which was an enhanced awakening fire version of his roar of the firestorm. Shadow gathers and combines his awakening fire and his fire inside of his mouth before subsequently releasing them in a large, destructive, sparking blast which travel the same distance as a sharp shooter as it struck and blew up both of the Neuroi captains before creating a Large explosion.

"We need to help Shadow now." Gertrud said

"As sakamoto said we must stay at a distance and if did get involved he may even attack us." Francesca replied

Shadow carried on fighting with the Neuroi while Sakamoto, Gertrud, Lynette and Francesca saw the arrival of the entire Romagna and Venezia navy as Sakamoto shouted "Finely both the Romagna and Venezia navy as arrived."

The Adriatic Sea was soon full up with over 600 ships which included battleships, carriers and cruises equalling the entire Romagna and Venezia navy. They arrive however only seemed to enflame Shadow as an awakening fire endoskeleton Shadow was almost complete covered in darkness aqua.

"Shadow don't do it as otherwise we may we forced to stop you!" Lynette shouted

Shadow temper reached boiling point as he exploded with black flame missiles raining throughout of the skies before destroying the remaining 19 large type Neuroi and forced Sakamoto, Gertrud, Lynette and Francesca to raise their defector shields.

"Please stop darling!" Gertrud shouted

As the Romagna and Venezia navy were nearing the halfway point of the Adriatic Sea it caused Shadow Angier to reach the maximum point as a massive darkness spree formed around him before it instantly disappeared and a split second later the awakening fire endoskeleton Shadow now became an black flame endoskeleton Shadow with skies itself changing into the colour of darkness. Then a Short while later the Romagna and Venezia navy suddenly flank the darkness skies as they opened fired on black flame endoskeleton Shadow but even as skies were being heavy flanked the fire power of both the entire of Romagna and Venezia navy could not penetrate Shadow's already formed black flame force field.

"Dam it Sakamoto why did they open fire on a fellow striker witch and member of the 501st joint fighter wing." Lynette said

"It's because right now Shadow looks nothing like a striker witch and because he looks more like an enemy." Sakamoto replied

The fellow 501st joint fighter wing members Sakamoto, Gertrud, Lynette and Francesca carry on looking on as Shadow unleashed roar of the darkness Brilliant Flame which was Shadow's ultimate enhanced combined versions of both his roar of the awakening fire and the awakening fire Brilliant Flame. In which he then quickly gathers black flames in his mouth before combining it with both his engulfed awakening fire left hand and his engulfed black flaming right hand, subsequently releasing them in a large, black flame twister which had awakening fire spinning around it before it struck the led battleship and created a massive destructed blasted which crossed though and blew up and stunk the entire Romagna and Venezia navy.

"It doesn't matter how powerful he is as we must stop him before he destroys this entire world." Sakamoto said

"Roger that battle captain!" girls shouted

Battle captain Sakamoto led Flight officer Gertrud, Pilot Officer Lynette and Flight Lieutenant Francesca towards the now incoming black flame endoskeleton Shadow. Their speed was no match for the endoskeleton Shadow's super human speed but before he could strike the incoming witches the Isle of Wight Detachment Group had already launched from their Isle of Wight base which was located within the English Channel. Wing commander Misa in her Nagashima Flight Legs Ki-43-II Hayabusa Late Model II striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she had her M1919A6, Sergeant Wilma in her VG39bis striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she had her 12mm M2 heavy Machine gun, Sergeant Planchard in her Spitfire striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she had her Mk.I Bren Light Machine gun, Pilot Officer Francie in her North Liberion P-51D Mustang striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she had her M1918 Brownie Automatic Rifle and Pilot Officer Laura in her Bf 109 G-6 striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she had her MG 42.

"It seems that your fellow member as gone complete out of control!" Misa shouted

"You really did not have to come here Isle of Wight Detachment Group as we have completed in hand!" Sakamoto shouted back

The Isle of Wight Detachment Group members Misa, Wilma, Planchard, Francie and Laura drive down from the clouds in a V shape before encircling and placing a magical containment cage around Shadow before they kept both hands in front of the magical containment cage as our their magic energy into it which in turn containment the out of control Shadow. After a while the magical containment cage caused Shadow to return back into his normal state with his appearance consisting of a one sleeve, gold trimmed, black waist coat which exposes his entire right arm, black knee-length trousers, white low top trainers and a fire patterned scarf he received from his dead mother with Gertrud gladding her passed out boyfriend Shadow.

"Until the rest of the 501st joint fighter wing members arrived back from their joint operations we been order to temporary merge with you for the defence from Britannia and the Isle of Wight but also to make sure that you are never outmatched again"" Misa shouted

To be continued…..


	8. Chapter 8- The witches Adventure at sea

Chapter 8- The witches Adventure at sea

The yamato Mk.2 began to set sail from the 501st joint fighter wings Folkestone, Britannia base and meanwhile inside the belifing room of Yamato Mk.2 Gertrud, Shadow, Lynette, Francesca, Wilma, Planchard, Francie and Laura were all talking among themselves as the Isle of Wight Detachment Group wing commander Misa and the 501st joint fighter wing battle captain Sakamoto arrived and walk to the front of the belifing room.

"Quiet! As it time we begin this belifing." Sakamoto said

"Since we are Patrolling the Adriatic Sea then why don't just make this into underwater vacation! Shadow shouted

"Afraid not as we must remain on standby even though we had no attacks in the past week." Misa said

"I say that we escape from here and then change into binks and go for a swim in the Adriatic Sea." Laura whispered

"Sure let's move out." Shadow whispered back

As Battle captain Sakamoto and wing commander Misa turned around for a split second the witches quickly made their escape as they rushed out of the belifing with Gertrud and shadow holding hands as they ran. Shortly later after the witches stolen driving equipment from Yamato Mk.2 storage deck and place their sexy binkies on which exposed most of their breasts expect for Shadow who put on his swimming shorts before they headed towards the hanger bay.

"We need to get to the brigade right away Sakamoto." Misa said

"Your Misa as it seems that this time they took page out of Shadow's book." Sakamoto replied

Sakamoto and Misa also rushed out from belifing room as head towards the yamato Mk.2 Bridge but meanwhile the other witches had finely arrived in the lower hanger with their diving equipment on. Flight officer Gertrud jumped into her MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 striker unit as her witches' ears and tail came out before she gladded her MG151/20, sergeant Shadow jumped into his MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 striker unit as his witches ears and tail came out, Pilot Officer Lynette jumped into her Ultramarine Spitfire Mk 25 as her witches ears and tail came out before she gladded her Mk.3 anti-tank rife and Flight Lieutenant Francesca jump into her MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 striker unit as her witches ears and tail came out before she gladded her Breda-SAFAT 12.7 mm machine gun, Sergeant Wilma jumped into her VG39bis striker unit as her witches ears and tail came out before she gladded her 12mm M2 heavy Machine gun, Sergeant Planchard jumped into her Spitfire striker unit as her witches ears and tail came out before she gladded her Mk.I Bren Light Machine gun, , Pilot Officer Francie jumped into her North Liberion P-51D Mustang striker unit as her witches ears and tail came out before she gladded her M1918 Brownie Automatic Rifle and Pilot Officer Laura jumped into her Bf 109 G-6 striker unit as her witches ears and tail came out before she gladded her MG 42.

"So shall we leave this joint?" Lynette said

"Yes!" They shouted

The girls board the hanger bay lift before it then lifted and headed towards the Yamato Mk.2 Hanger deck. After arrive on Yamato Mk.2 hanger deck magical circles formed underneath the witches striker unit expect for Shadow as a black magical circle formed underneath his striker unit before his unstable magical powers atomically sent him flying of the Yamato Mk.2.

"What happing!" Shadow shouted

"We must doing as it seems after that indent his magical powers have started to become unstable." Gertrud said

"Alright then I guess it time we catcher Shadow." Francesca replied

"I only hope that he does try to flee from us." Wilma replied back

The girls took off from the Yamato Mk. 2 hanger deck in purist of Shadow who was still flying uncontrollable and heading towards the English Channel. The magical engines of shadow's MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 striker unit was beginning to cough as smoke began to pour out with girls shocked that he was still flying.

"Please don't fall behind girls!" Shadow shouted

"Please stop darling as your powers are unstable and if you don't stop then you may fall into the Adriatic Sea!" Gertrud shouted back

"What the matter girls are still worried that you can't catch me!" Shadow shouted

"I swear we are going to show him that girls can't be taken lightly." Francie said

Meanwhile both wing commander Misa and Battle captain Sakamoto arrived at the bridge of the yamato Mk.2 but immediately after entering the entering the Yamato Mk.2 radar beep as it picked up a small Neuroi wave heading towards half way point between the Adriatic Sea and English channel.

"Sound the alarm and put this ship on battle readiness." Misa said

"Understood but would not be better to set alarm to automatic." Skipper replied

"Alright I will send an engineer up straight but for now we must go full speed head towards the English Channel." Sakamoto replied back

Inside decks of Yamato Mk.2 the Yamato crew was rushing towards their battle station as the alarm still ringed throughout of the Yamato Mk.2 but meanwhile near the English channel Shadow was still flying uncontrollable with his striker units magical engines near bursting point and the girls expect for Gertrud were unhappy yet again as Shadow disobey them and again reckless changed towards the small incoming Neuroi wave consisting of Neuroi hive with three large type Neuroi around in a defence formation.

"I can't believe he is still as reckless as always especial at a time when his magical powers are unstable." Francesca said

"Since he is your boyfriend Gertrud then should be trying to stop from acting reckless." Amelie replied

"Enough as I swear no matter what happens I will save him." Gertrud replied back

The girls quickly formed a defence formation before flying after Shadow who had almost reached the small Neuroi wave. While Shadow reckless changed into the small Neuroi wave but he was forced to pull back as a Neuroi laser struck his left arm due to his unstable magical powers causing his striker unit to move at a slower speed.

"Dam it what happing as I can't even raise a deflector shield! Shadow shouted

"Don't worry Shadow we will protect you!" Lynette shouted

The girls quickly swoop in and rose their defector shield blocking the incoming laser fire of the Neuroi before they then open fired with their MG151/20, Mk.3 anti-tank rife, Breda-SAFAT 12.7 mm machine gun, 12mm M2 heavy Machine gun, Mk.I Bren Light Machine gun, M1918 Brownie Automatic Rifle and MG 42 at the Neuroi hive's drones which beginning to launch they attacks on Shadow.

"Since I can't defend myself then it time I launch my official attack." Shadow said

"No! Stop Shadow has your powers are too unstable." Laura replied

"I don't care as after all I hate authority, roar of the firestorm!" Shadow shouted

Shadow used his roar of the firestorm in which he quickly gathers but unknown to him he releases a large quantity of black flames from his mouth but due to his unstable magical powers his striker unit explodes just as he wipes out the entire small Neuroi wave as his roar fire storm creates a massive dark spree explosion but the fragments from his MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 striker unit struck Lynette.

"No Shadow!" Gertrud shouted

"No Lynette!" Wilma shouted

Gertrud gladded Shadow and Wilma gladded the injured Lynette but meanwhile that night and inside of Yamato Mk.2 captain quarters which now located at edge of English Channel were both Battle captain Sakamoto and Wing commander Misa looked angrily at Shadow as his girlfriend Gertrud was beside him and holding his hand.

"Shadow your action today has put Lynette at risked and if Yoshika was not on a joint operation with both the 502nd and 504th joint fighter wings to liberate Hispania of Neuroi then by now Lynette would have been healed!" Misa shouted

"Please give Shadow another chance Sakamoto." Gertrud said

"Am sorry but due to your actions today and the fact that you're magical have become too unstable I am forbidding you to fly until further notice!" Sakamoto shouted

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9- Defend Karlsland

Chapter 9- Defend Karlsland

A massive wave of Neuroi consisting of two super Neuroi hives, 30 large type Neuroi, five Neuroi hives and 5,000 Neuroi drones were launching a full scale on Eastern Orussia but the 503rd joint wing swoop in with Flight Lieutenant Heinrike in her Jungfrau Ju 88 striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as he fired her MG 151/20, Adriana in her MC.205V Veltro striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she fired her M-16, Pilot Officer Isabelle in her Nakajima Ki-44 striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she fired her MG42, Flying Officer Kunika in her Messerscharf BF-109 K-4 with her witches ears and tail already out as she fired her Type 99-2 Model 2 Kai, Flight Lieutenant Geena in her North Liberion P-51D striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she fired her M1919A6, Flight Lieutenant Marian in her Lancaster EF K-5 striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she fired her MK108, Flight Lieutenant Jennifer F4F Wildcat F4U Corsair striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she fired her MG131 and Flying Officer Carla in her North Liberion P-51D striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she fired her M2 Browning.

"Come on we can't be outmatched by the Neuroi." Heinrike said

"But it no good Heinrike as we can't deal with two super Neuroi hives by ourselves." Marian replied

"Don't worry as right now we have to protect Karsland." Heinrike replied back

Inside of the 506th joint fighter wing Sedan, Gallia base Squadron Leader Rosalie quickly rushed towards the commutation tower. She entered as radar carried on beeping with the commutation officer turning to Rosalie and said "We have relived an SOS message from Flight Lieutenant Heinrike requesting reinforcements."

"Sent a request to the 501st joint fighter wing due to them current not being engaged in operations." Rosalie replied

"Understood send the message now." commutation officer replied back

Inside of yamato Mk.2 medic rom was a pregnant Gertrud with Shadow beside her and while inside the belifing room of Yamato Mk.2 which was now sailing on the English Channel were Lynette, Francesca, Wilma, Amelie, Francie and Laura who were talking among themselves about the Pregnant Gertrud. After a short while the talking stopped as wing commander Misa and battle captain heading to front of the belifing room with the map of Karlsland.

"Quiet down as we have relived a request for help." Misa said

"We may have but we should not have return to our Folkestone, Britannia base since our fellow 501st joint fighter wing are returning within a week." Lynette and Francesca replied

"That why this is our last week at sea but right now you must prepare launch as our course is set for Karlsland," Sakamoto replied back

"Understood Battle captain Sakamoto and wing commander Misa!" They shouted

Inside the yamato Mk.2 medic room were Dr. Jane who treating the pregnant Gertrud with Shadow still by her side. Shortly later both Battle captain Sakamoto and wing commander Misa walked into the medic room and looked around at both Gertrud and Shadow.

"Am sorry Shadow but you are still forbidden to fly even while the other girls are engaged in battle at the border of Karlsland and I hope this once you obey our orders." Sakamoto said

"Don't worry battle captain as for this once I will obey your command but." Shadow replied

"I know I am pregnant but sure I can still flight and help my fellow witches! Gertrud shouted

"We did discuss this Gertrud but am afraid that you are also forbidden to fly for as long as you're pregnant." Misa said

While back at the Karlsland border the 506th joint fighter wing had successful destroyed two large type Neuroi but were still engaged in heavy combat with Neuroi with defector shields already raised. The 5-06th joint fighter wing were still firing the MG 151/20, M-16, MG42, Type 99-2 Model 2 Kai, Flight Lieutenant Geena in her North Liberion P-51D striker unit with her witches ears and tail M1919A6, MK108, MG131 and M2 Browning.

"Quickly Adriana as you must protect Isabelle! Geena shouted

"It impossible Geena as we out completely out matched by the two super hives!" Adriana Shouted back

"We need help as otherwise this may be our last battle." Jennifer said

"I must retreat Geena as a super Neuroi hive is closing in on me!" Isabelle shouted

Then the super hive which was closing on Isabelle was destroyed along with Neuroi it create for protection due skies being heavy flank by the yamato Mk.2 anti Neuroi weaponry. The 506th joint fighter wing members look on at the firing yamato Mk.2 but on board the Yamato Mk.2 hanger deck were the temporary 501st joint fight wing members with Battle Captain Sakamoto in her MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she had her Type 99-2 Model 2 Kai, Pilot Officer Lynette in her MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she had her Mk.3 anti-tank rife, Flight Lieutenant Francesca in her MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she had her Breda-SAFAT 12.7 mm machine gun, Wing commander Misa in her Nagashima Flight Legs Ki-43-II Hayabusa Late Model II striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she had her M1919A6, Sergeant Wilma in her VG39bis striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she had her 12mm M2 heavy Machine gun, Sergeant Planchard in her Spitfire striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she had her Mk.I Bren Light Machine gun, Pilot Officer Francie in her North Liberion P-51D Mustang striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she had her M1918 Brownie Automatic Rifle and Pilot Officer Laura in her Bf 109 G-6 striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she had her MG 42.

"Let's show the 506th joint fighter wing how it done." Sakamoto said

"Your Sakamoto it we show them our power." Misa replied

Magical circles formed underneath their striker unit as they immediately took off from the Yamato Mk.2 and firing Type 99-2 Model 2 Kai, Mk.3 anti-tank rife, 12.7 mm machine gun, M1919A6, 12mm M2 heavy Machine gun, Mk.I Bren Light Machine gun, M1918 Brownie Automatic Rifle and MG 42 with both Shadow and Gertrud looking on from the medic room of the ship.

"Hey we hope that you 506th joint fighting wing girls can keep up!" Francesca shouted

"It doesn't matter if we can or not but where is both Gertrud and the only known male striker which Shadow." Carla said

"It's Simple has Shadow his forbidden to fly until further notice and Gertrud cannot fly while she is pregnant." Wilma replied

The heavy flanking from Yamato Mk.2 caused the other super hive to explode along with five large Neuroi types. The 506th and 501st joint fighter wing then formed a hexagram as they headed into the heavy flanking firing their MG 151/20, M-16, MG42, Type 99-2 Model 2 Kai, M1919A6, MK108, MG131 M2 Browning, Type 99-2 Model 2 Kai, Mk.3 anti-tank rife, 12.7 mm machine gun, M1919A6, 12mm M2 heavy Machine gun, Mk.I Bren Light Machine gun, M1918 Brownie Automatic Rifle and MG 42 at the remaining Neuroi wave.

"It's a good thing that we got these deflector shields up." Kuroda said

"Maybe but right now it time we finish of this Neuroi wave." Sakamoto replied

"Don't get to sad Sakamoto as the 506th joint fighters are far better than us." Lynette replied back

After a short while and due to the combined efforts of yamato Mk.2, 506th and 501st joint fighter wings successful defend Karsland from the massive Neuroi wave. That night the Yamato Mk.2 had just finished undocking from the 506th joint fighter wing Sedan, Gallia base but as it began to set sail back towards the Isle of Wight Squadron Leader Rosalie , Flight Lieutenant Heinrike , Flight Lieutenant Adriana, Pilot Officer Flying Officer Kunika, Flight Lieutenant Geena Flight Lieutenant Marian, Flight Lieutenant Jennifer and Flying Officer Carla looked on at Battle Captain Sakamoto, The pregnant Flight Lieutenant Gertrud with Shadow beside her and holding her hand, Pilot Officer Lynette, Flight Lieutenant Francesca, Wing commander Misa, Sergeant Wilma, Sergeant Planchard, Pilot Officer Francie and Pilot Officer Laura who were all on Hanger deck of yamato Mk.2 and looking back at 506th joint fighter wing.

"We hope to see you again the 501st joint fighter wing! They shouted

"Same here 506th joint fighter wing!" they shouted back

Meanwhile at the newly build united federation HQ which was now located within Petersburg, Orussia the lead united federation commander had summoned all the united military bass from Britannia, Gallia, Africa, Fuso, Liberion, Suomus, Karlsland, Venezia and Romagna into the united federation HQ council room were United federation commander and four other united council members were located.

"Now lastly is our operation almost ready to begin." United federation commander said

"Yes commander as operation the purge is ready to Commence! They shouted

To be continued…..


	10. Chapter 10- The purge

.Chapter 10- The purge

Another week as passed and the Atlantic Ocean has had no more Neuroi attacks but regardless the 508th joint fighter wing USS Enterprise was still sailing on the Atlantic ocean. Before long however 20 united gunships were almost right behind the USS Enterprise we the led pilot saying " This echo squad we have found the USS Enterprise and requesting permission to purge the Mighty Witches."

"This is the united federation control and you are to remain on standby until we have permission to begin the purge." Operate said

While at the Kauhava Airbase the 507th joint fighter wing where complete unaware that six Suomus Transporters had landed down and as the ramps of transporters touch down over 23,000 united Suomus soldiers stormed off and were preparing to storm the Kauhava Airbase with the United federation general saying "we have reached the Kauhava Airbase and requesting to permission to purge the Suomus Independent Volunteer Aerial Squadron."

"This is the united federation control and you are to remain on standby until we have permission to begin the purge." Operate said

Three united Gallia military tanks had already rolled out and formed a defence line around the 506th joint fighter wing Sedan, Gallia base just as six Gallia transporters landed down and as the ramps of transporters touch down over 22,000 United Gallia soldiers rushed off towards the Sedan, Gallia base and were getting ready to beach the 506th joint fighter wing base with united Gallia general saying "we have reached the 506th joint fighter wing base and requesting to permission to purge the Noble Witches."

"This is the united federation control and you are to remain on standby until we have permission to begin the purge." Operate said

While at south part of Ostmark six Ostmark transporters landed down inside of the Carpathian Mountains which was were the 505th joint fighter were currently based. The ramps of transporters touch down as over 23,000 united Ostmark soldiers stormed off and where preparing to beach the 505th joint fighter wing base with the united Ostmark general saying "we have reached the 505th joint fighter wing base and requesting to permission to purge the Mirage Witches."

"This is the united federation control and you are to remain on standby until we have permission to begin the purge." Operate said

Another five Romagna transporters landed down outside of the 504th joint fighter base and as the ramps of transporters touched down over 25,000 united Romagna stormed off and where prepping to storm the 504th joint fighter base with the United Romagna General saying "we have reached the 504th joint fighter wing base and requesting to permission to purge the Ardor Witches."

"This is the united federation control and you are to remain on standby until we have permission to begin the purge." Operate said

Five united Orussia transporters landed down outside of the 503rd joint fighter wing Chelyabinsk, Orussia base and as the ramps of transporters touched down over 20,000 united Orussia soldiers stormed off and where preparing to beach the 503rd joint fighter wing base with the United Romagna General saying "we have reached the 503rd joint fighter wing base and requesting to permission to purge the Typhoon Witches."

"This is the united federation control and you are to remain on standby until we have permission to begin the purge." Operate said

The 502nd joint fighter wing Petersburg, Orussia base was also under treat as seven Orussia transporters landed down and as the ramps of transporters touched down over 15,000 Orussia soldiers stormed off and where preparing to beach the 502nd joint fighter wing base with United Orussia general saying "we have reached the 502nd joint fighter wing base and requesting to permission to purge the Brave Witches."

"This is the united federation control and you are to remain on standby until we have permission to begin the purge." Operate said

The Britannia navy had formed a small blockade within the English Channel just as six Britannia transporters landed down outside of the Isle of Wight Detachment Group base which was located within the Isle of Wight and as ramps of transporters touched down over 21,000 United Britannia soldiers stormed off and where preparing to beach the Isle of Wight Detachment Group base with the united Britannia general saying "we have reached the Isle of Wight Detachment Group base and requesting to permission to purge the Isle of Wight Detachment Group."

"This is the united federation control and you are to remain on standby until we have permission to begin the purge." Operate said

While six united Africa transporters had already landed at the 31st Joint Fighter Squadron Afrika base along with three Sams missiles trucks and has the ramps of transporters touched down over 15,000 united Africa soldiers stormed off and where preparing to beach the 31st Joint Fighter Squadron Afrika base with the united Britannia general saying "we have reached the 31st Joint Fighter Squadron Afrika base and requesting to permission to purge the Storm Witches."

"This is the united federation control and you are to remain on standby until we have permission to begin the purge." Operate said

Unlike the Isle of Wight Detachment Group however the Britannia navy formed a mid-size blockade directly outside of 501st joint fighter wing Folkestone, Britannia port. Five united Britannia transporter had already landed down outside of the 501st joint fighter wing Folkestone, Britannia base and as the ramps of transporters touched down over 20,000 united Britannia soldiers and the untied Britannia special forces stormed off and where preparing to beach the Folkestone, Britannia base with the second united Brianna general saying "we have reached the 501st Joint Fighter Wing base and requesting to permission to purge the 501st Joint Fighter Wing."

"This is the united federation commander ordering all forces to begin the purge!" United federation commander shouted

At Folkestone, Britannia base and inside of Yoshika room was Yoshika who was beside her new born baby's boy. Gertrud however had just finished giving birth to her and Shadow's baby inside of the medic bay but after hear that Yoshika had giving birth to a baby boy she instantly storm and confront Yoshika.

"Hey Yoshika you better have not made a move on my boyfriend Shadow as he is already father to our baby!" Gertrud shouted

"The only reason why I became pregnant was because he raped me while we were on board the Yamato Mk.2 during our road trip." Yoshika said

Shadow had just entered Yoshika but feeling that she may lose Shadow to Yoshika she instantly rushed and warps her legs around Shadow. The Folkestone, Britannia base then suddenly became under siege by the United Britannia military and as entrance to base exploded the Britannia Special Forces along with over 20,000 united Britannia soldiers storm the place. The 501st joint fighter members Sakamoto, Gertrud, Shadow, Yoshika, Lynette, Erica, Eila, Sanya, Francesca, Shirley and Perrine immediately glad their striker units and weapons as they rushed towards the inner port of the Folkestone, Britannia base due Wing Minna shouting "we are under siege my united federation and sure I request that all 501st joint fighter members glad their weapons and striker unit before Immediately processing to Yamato Mk.2" The 501st joint fighter doctor of was rushed towards the Yamato Mk.2 with both Gertrud and Yoshika babies.

While the 20 united gunships which were now station in the Atlantic Ocean had already begun to open fire on a partly destroyed and blazing USS Enterprise. The 508th joint fighter wing members Mie, Takami, Cecilia, Delia, Jamie, Dorothy, Shouko and Sadae immediately tried to jump into their striker units which were located on the lower hanger of the USS Enterprise but gunships barrage were just too much as wing commander Jane sent an SOS saying "May-day-may-day were going down" The USS Enterprise then exploded and began to sink into the Atlantic Ocean.

The 507th joint fighter wing Kauhava Airbase was in dire chaos as over 23,000 United Suomus soldiers launched a surprise attack with both Elma and Giuseppina being shot multiple times by 5,000 soldiers inside of the main hanger were the Bf 109 striker unit, Fiat G.50 striker unit and the F4F Wildcat striker unit were located. Both Katharine and Ursula were also shot dead multiple times by 5,000 United Suomus solider from the second hanger of the Kauhava Airbase were the remaining Fw 190 A-0 striker unit, AM61 12-shi striker unit, Nakajima Ki-44 striker unit and Spitfire Mk.V striker unit were located. Wing commander Tomoko, Battle captain Elizabeth and Flying Officer Haruka were finely shot dead as the as the remaining United Suomus soldiers stormed the traffic control tower.

The 504th joint fighter wing base was also in dire chaos as the 504th joint fighter wing were engaged in heavy combat with over 25,000 united Romagna soldiers throughout. Squadron Leader Federica was firing her MG151, battle captain Junko was firing her Type 99-2 Model 2 Kai, Flying Officer Angela was firing her Mk.2 Boys anti-tank rifle , Flight Lieutenant Dominica was firing her M1919A6, Flying Officer Fernandia was firing her MG42 , Flight Lieutenant Godfrey was firing her Browning M2, Pilot Officer Luciana was firing her Mk.1 Boys Anti-tank Rifle, Flight Sergeant Martina was firing her MG42, Pilot Officer Nishiki was firing her Ho-301 , Flying Officer Patricia firing her M1919A6 and Pilot Officer Amaki was firing her Ho-103.

"Dam it squadron leader were complete outnumbered and can't much longer!" Godfrey shouted

"All 504th joint fighter wing members Retreat as we must escape to the Yamato Mk.2! Federica shouted back

Like both 508h and 507th joint fighter wing the 505th and 506th joint fighter wing were massacre by three new arrived tanks and an extra 10,000 United Gallia and Ostmark soldiers. The 31st Joint Fighter Squadron Afrika and the Isle of Wight Detachment Group had already escape from the United Britannia and Africa soldiers as they lefted their respect bases and were heading towards the yamato Mk.2 with Squadron Leader Keiko in her Kawataki Type 3 Model I kou striker unit with her witches' ears and tail already out as she had her M1934, Pilot Officer Raisa in her Messerscharf Bf 109G-2/trop striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she had her MG34, Warrant Officer Mami in her Kawataki Type 3 Model I kou striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she had her 88mm Flak, Flight Lieutenant Marseille in her Messerscharf Bf 109G-2/trop striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she had her M1934, Sergeant Ruko in her Type 97 Chi-Ha striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she had her Type 38 Infantry Rifle, Wing commander Misa in her Nagashima Flight Legs Ki-43-II Hayabusa Late Model II striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she had her M1919A6, Sergeant Wilma in her VG39bis striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she had her 12mm M2 heavy Machine gun, Sergeant Planchard in her Spitfire striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she had her Mk.I Bren Light Machine gun, Pilot Officer Francie in her North Liberion P-51D Mustang striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she had her M1918 Brownie Automatic Rifle and Pilot Officer Laura in her Bf 109 G-6 striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she had her MG 42.

While the 503rd joint fighter wing were also engaged in heavy combat with the 20,000 united Orussia soldiers. Wing Commander Bronislava was firing her Mk.1 Bren light machine gun, Flight Lieutenant Huberta firing her MG34, Flight Lieutenant Waltraud was firing her MP 40, Flight Lieutenant Galina firing her Suomi M1931 submachine gun, Flying Officer Alexandra was firing her Bojold 40 mm, Flying Officer Rosalie was firing her Beretta Model 1938A, Pilot Officer Ottilie was firing her Thompson M1 A1 and Flying Officer Fumiyo was firing her Colt Government M1911 A1.

"Come on girls as we must keep firing until we reach the Hanger bay.!" Bronislava shouted

"We are trying wing commander but were complete outmatched!" Girls shouted back

Half of the 502nd joint fighter wing members had successful escaped from the united Orussia soldiers as they lefted their Petersburg, Orussia base with Squadron Leader Gundula in her Bf 109 K-4 striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she had her MG42, Flight Lieutenant Aleksandra in her La-5 striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she had her PTRS1941 Anti-tank Rifle, Flight Sergeant Edytha in her Bf 109 G-2 striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she had her MG 42 and Pilot Officer Georgette in her VG.39 striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she had her mle 1924/29 Light Machine gun but However due to their escape the rest of 502nd joint fighter wing which consisted of Flying Officer Naoe, Flight Sergeant Nikka, Pilot Officer Sadako and Flying Officer Waltrud were lined up and shot by a United Orussia firing squad

The end…..

.


	11. Season 3 special- A witch's counter atta

This is a strike witch season 3 special which I hope you enjoy….

Season 3 special- A witch's counter attack! Invade Orussia

Battle captain Junko in her Yamanishi Shiden Model 22 striker unit with her ears and tail already out as she had her Type 99-2 Model 2 Kai , Flying Officer Angela in her G55S striker unit with her ears and tail already out as she had her new Mk.2 Boys anti-tank rifle, Flight Lieutenant Dominica in her P-51D striker unit with her ears and tail already out as she had her M1919A6, Flying Officer Fernandia in her G-55S "Strega" striker unit with her ears and tail already out as she had her MG42, Flight Lieutenant Godfrey in her P-51D striker unit with her ears and tail already out as she had her Browning M2, Pilot Officer Luciana in her G-55S "Strega striker unit with her ears and tail already out as she had her Mk.1 Boys Anti-tank Rifle, Flight Sergeant Martina in her G-55S "Strega" striker unit with her ear and tail already out as she had her MG42, Pilot Officer Nishiki in her Nagashima Flight Legs Type 2 Model 2 Shouki striker unit with her ears and tail already out as she had her Ho-301 , Flying Officer Patricia in her Spitfire Mk.22 striker unit with her ears and tail already as she had her M1919A6 and Pilot Officer Amaki in her Kawataki Type 3 Model II Kai with her ears and tail out as she had her Ho-103 had just finished night patrolling the first part of the English channel.

"Alright it seems that this area of the English Channel is clear of all united federation forces ." Junko said

"And here I thought we would show the power of striker witches'." Dominica replied

"Don't forget that at one point we will have to fight the united federation." Godfrey replied back

"Fall back to yamato Mk.2 as I need report this to our Wing commanders and squadron leaders!" Junko shouted

Meanwhile inside of Gertrud cabin located within the crew deck of Yamato Mk.2 were Georgette, Aleksandra, Erica, Planchard , Mami and Yoshika who were all looking at Gertrud and Shadow's baby as the babies cot laid next to the bed with both Gertrud and Shadow under the covers.

"You guys sure have a cute baby girl." Aleksandra said

"Thanks Aleksandra but ain't you guys got morning patrol tworrow." Gertrud replied

"That right and just like Gertrud I also had baby but only because I was…" Yoshika replied back

Before Yoshika could finish speaking Shadow quickly shouted "Please don't say that you won't be flying in Isle of Wight airspace! Shadow shouted

"We have no choice Shadow as we don't know were the main united federation HQ is located." Miami said

The next day the six striker witches headed into the lower hanger of Yamato Mk.2 with Pilot Officer Georgette jumping into her VG.39 striker unit as her witches ears and tail came out before she glad her mle 1924/29 Light Machine gun, Flight Lieutenant Aleksandra jumped into her La-5 striker unit as her witches ears and tail came out before she glad her DP28 Light Machine gun, Pilot Officer Erica jumped into her MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 striker unit as her witches ears and tail came out before she glad her MG 42, Flying Officer Patricia jumped into her Spitfire Mk.22 striker unit as her witches ears and tail came out before she glad her M1919A6, Warrant Officer Mami jumped into her Kawataki Type 3 Model I kou striker unit as her witches ears and tail came out before she glad her 88mm Flak and Pilot Officer Yoshika jumped into her MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 striker unit as her witches ears and tail came out before she strapped her Reppuzan onto her back.

"So let's go check out the Isle of Wight." Yoshika said

"I hope this patrol goes as smoothly has the night Patrol." Patricia replied

"But we need show them that you should never mess with the strike witches!" Erica shouted

While inside of the Yamato Mk.2 office Wing commander Minna and Squadron Leader Federica summoned Shadow, Perrine and Shirley into their office. They then entered the office and stood in three way line up as they faced Wing commander Minna and Squadron Leader Federica.

"Thank you for coming and we have summoned here because we want investigate a nearby Britannia navy base located just north east of this location." Minna and Misa said

"There is no need to worry as that base will be destroyed in an instant." Shadow replied

"Shadow you may have been clear to fly but your objective is only to investigate the naval base but not to destroy especial when your powers are still unstable." Minna replied back

"And that reason I summoned you both as you will be is babysitters!" Misa shouted

"Understood squadron leader." Perrine and Shirley said

The day patrol members Georgette , Aleksandra , Erica, Patricia and Yoshika had already took off from the Yamato Mk.2 and were currently heading towards the Isle of Wight but Sargent Shadow in his MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 striker unit with his witches ears and tail already out as he was given a MG 42, Flight Lieutenant Shirley in her MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she had her M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle with experimental 40 round magazines and Flying Officer Perrine in her MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she had her Mk.1 Bren light machine gun Rapier had also already took from yamato Mk.2 and were heading north east of the English channel.

"Stay in formation with us shadow as you heard what wing commander Minna and Squadron leader said." Perrine and Shirley said

"Sure as after I am change guy." Shadow replied

Before for long however they reach the Britannia navy base with the base itself looking more like a ghost town. Shadow, Perrine and Shirley then flew down and landed inside of the Britannia naval base but again they could see no ships or soldiers in sight expect for few makeshift blockades.

"Alright Shadow it time we head back as our work here is done." Shirley said

"Roar of the firestorm!" Shadow shouted

Shirley and Perrine shouted angrily at Shadow as he unleash a roar of the firestorm in which he quickly gathers and releases a large quantity of Black flames but due to his unstable magical powers his roar firestorm obliterated almost near three quarters of naval base but as flames raised into skies Shadow, Shirley and Perrine were unaware that they had already been watched by Pilot Officer Nishiki.

"You're a very naught boy Shadow." Nishiki said

A short while later Marseille, Ruko, Wilma, Planchard, Sanya, Francesca, Lynette, Edytha and Godfrey were all located within the Yamato Mk.2 canteen and were talking amongst themselves as they were eating their dinner. Francesca then turned to Edytha and said "Did you hear that the father of Gertrud baby Shadow has been clear to fly again."

"O yes I heard it happing during the time you were temporary merge with the Isle of Wight Detachment Group." Edytha replied

"Well it must nice having the only known male striker which as the member of the 501st joint fighter wing ." Ruko replied back

"That right Ruko as we would joint another joint fighters or squadron !" Sanya shouted

Then Pilot Officer Nishiki quickly storm into the canteen of the yamato Mk.2 before she shouted "Hey Shadow is at again as has yet disobey orders and had caused extreme collateral damage though it's never actually his fault!"

"It looks like that soon he will no longer be a member of the 501st joint fighter wing." Marseille said

"Regardless of what he does we won't allow him to become a non-501st joint fighter wing member!" Sanya, Francesca and Lynette shouted

Meanwhile and deep within the heart of the Isle Wight the morning patrol which consisting of Georgette , Aleksandra , Erica, Patricia and Yoshika had finely arrived and touched down at an abandon Britannia military base. The base itself was also like a ghost town expect for one clashed Orussia gunship buried deep within the ground with dust coving the far end of the gunship tail.

"Hey the only thing remaining at this base is a wrecked and buried gunship." Patricia said

"Alright let's go check it out as they might be clue to where the united federation HQ is located." Yoshika replied

"I wonder why the Britannia military abandoned this naval base" Aleksandra replied back

"Hm should we not go and look at gunship just in case they decide to return!" Erica shouted

They headed over to the buried gunship and immediately after Georgette rubbed away the dust they saw an Orussia flag and underneath flag they saw small print with the small print it reading " United federation HQ-Petersburg, Orussia" Magical circles then formed underneath the girls striker units as they prepare to head back to the yamato Mk.2.

"So I guess it time we report this to our wing commanders and squadron leaders." Yoshika said

After two days of sailing the Yamato Mk.2 had finely arrived a short distance away from the boarder of Orussia but was forced to drop anchor as entered to Orussia was heavy blockade by over 10,000 battleships, cruisers, carriers and AA Ships which were from counties of Orussia, Britannia, Gallia, Ostmark, Bruruil and Baltland.

While on-board of the Yamato Mk.2 Mami, Marseille, Ruko, Wilma, Planchard, Francie, Laura Yoshika, Shadow, Gertrud, Erica, Eila, Sanya, Francesca, Shirley, Perrine, Lynette, Aleksandra, Edytha, Georgette, Waltraud, Galina, Alexandra, Rosalie, Ottilie, Fumiyo, Angela, Dominica, Fernandia, Godfrey, Luciana, Martina, Nishiki, Patricia and Amaki were all inside of the belifing and talking among themselves. Sometime later belifing room became silent as Wing commanders Misa, Minna and Bronislava along with squadron leaders Keiko, Gundula and Federica and battle captains Raisa, Sakamoto, Gundula, Huberta and Federica had finely arrived and head towards the front of the belifing room.

"It seems that the reason why we were not attack during weeks after united federation began it purging of witches is because the military's had all set defences around and within Orussia." Minna said

"Simple let's just launch a full assault united federation and make them pay for killing our fellow withes." Shadow replied

"Before you replied to the answer I just have say that I think Shadow is right and we show them that you should mess with the strike witches!" Godfrey shouted

"We are not going to reckless changed into battle regardless of them killing many of our fellow witches!" Gundula said

"So are you lot working for united federation since your protecting them so much!" witches shouted angrily

"It may look like it but at no point did we mention that were not going to attack the united federation." Bronislava said

"How are we going to launch an attacked since you won't allow to reckless change in." Ottilie replied

"Due to us no knowing what defences the united federation has we will attack like this, The Yamato Mk.2 will engaged in battle with the massive naval blockade and while it does that we be launching an six pawn attack however in few days' time we all re-join at edge of Petersburg and attack the united federation HQ together!" wing commanders, squadron leaders and battle captains shouted

That after afternoon the Yamamoto Mk.2 went on battle readiness has it crew all rushed towards their battle stations before the Yamato Mk.2 engaged in battle with the navy blockade using all of its non Neuroi weaponry. The witches however had already took off from the yamato Mk.2 with the 31st Joint Fighter Squadron Afrika flanking the north left side of Orussia, the Isle of Wight Detachment Group flanking the north centre side of Orussia, the 501st joint fighter wing flanking the north right side of Orussia, the 502nd joint fighter wing flanking the far north left side of Orussia , The 503rd joint fighter wing flanking the far north centre side of Orussia and the 504th joint fighter wing flanking the far north right side of Orussia.

The 31st Joint Fighter Squadron Afrika was still flanking the north left side of Orussia with Squadron Leader Keiko in her Kawataki Type 3 Model I kou striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she was firing her M1934, Pilot Officer Raisa in her Messerscharf Bf 109G-2/trop striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she was firing her MG34, Warrant Officer Mami in her Kawataki Type 3 Model I kou striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she was firing her 88mm Flak, Flight Lieutenant Marseille in her Messerscharf Bf 109G-2/trop striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she was firing her M1934, Sergeant Ruko in her Type 97 Chi-Ha striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she was firing her Type 38 Infantry Rifle.

The Isle of Wight Detachment Group was still flanking the north centre side of Orussia with Wing commander Misa in her Nagashima Flight Legs Ki-43-II Hayabusa Late Model II striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she was firing her M1919A6, Sergeant Wilma in her VG39bis striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she was firing her 12mm M2 heavy Machine gun, Sergeant Planchard in her Spitfire striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she was firing her Mk.I Bren Light Machine gun, Pilot Officer Francie in her North Liberion P-51D Mustang striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she was firing her M1918 Brownie Automatic Rifle and Pilot Officer Laura in her Bf 109 G-6 striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she was firing her MG 42.

The 501st joint fighter wing was still flanking the north right side of Orussia with Battle captain Sakamoto in her MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she was firing her Type 99-2 Model 2 Kai, Flight officer Gertrud jumped into her MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she was firing her MG151/20, sergeant Shadow in his MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 striker unit with his witches ears and tail already out as he was firing MG 42, Pilot Officer Lynette in her Ultramarine Spitfire Mk 25 with her witches ears and tail already out as she was sharpshooting her Mk.3 anti-tank rife, Flight Lieutenant Francesca in her MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she was firing her Breda-SAFAT 12.7 mm machine gun, Pilot Officer Yoshika in her MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she firing the Reppuzan, Flight Lieutenant Shirley in her MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she was firing her M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle with experimental 40 round magazines , Flying Officer Perrine in her MK3 Ultra-fast striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she was firing her Mk.1 Bren light machine gun Rapier, Pilot Officer Erica in her MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she was firing her MG 42, Flying Officer Eila in her MK3 Ultra-fast striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she was firing her MG 42, Flying Officer Sanya in her MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she was firing her Fliegerhammer.

The 502nd joint fighter wing was still flanking the far north left side of Orussia with Squadron Leader Gundula in her Bf 109 K-4 striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she was firing her MG42 , Flight Lieutenant Aleksandra in her La-5 striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she was firing her PTRS1941 Anti-tank Rifle, Flight Sergeant Edytha in her Bf 109 G-2 striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she was firing her MG 42 and Pilot Officer Georgette in her VG.39 striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she was firing her mle 1924/29 Light Machine gun.

The 503rd joint fighter wing was still flanking the far north centre side of Orussia with battle captain Huberta In her Flak-Wulf Fw 190D-9 striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she was firing her MG34, Flight Lieutenant Waltraud in her Fw 190 D-9 striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she was firing her Beretta Model 1938A, Flight Lieutenant Galina in her Bf 109 G-2 striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she was firing her MG30, Flying Officer Aleksandra in her Bf 109 with her witches ears and tail already out as she was firing her DP28 Light Machine gun, Flying Officer Rosalie in her Spitfire Mk VI striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she was firing her MG151, Pilot Officer Ottilie in her Fw 190 D-9 striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she was firing her Thompson M1 A1 and Pilot Officer Fumiyo in her Nagashima Flight Legs Type 1 Hayabusa striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she used her Fuso Sword.

The 504th joint fighter wing flanking the far north right side of Orussia Battle captain Junko in her Yamanishi Shiden Model 22 VI striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she was firing her Type 99-2 Model 2 Kai , Flying Officer Angela in her G55S VI striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she was firing her Mk.2 Boys anti-tank rifle, Flight Lieutenant Dominica in her P-51D VI striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she was firing her M1919A6, Flying Officer Fernandia in her G-55S "Strega" VI striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she was firing her MG42, Flight Lieutenant Godfrey in her P-51D VI striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she was firing her Browning M2, Pilot Officer Luciana in her G-55S "Strega VI striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she was firing her Mk.1 Boys Anti-tank Rifle, Flight Sergeant Martina in her G-55S "Strega" VI striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she was firing her MG42, Pilot Officer Nishiki in her Nagashima Flight Legs Type 2 Model 2 Shouki VI striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she was firing her Ho-301 , Flying Officer Patricia in her Spitfire Mk.22 striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she was firing her M1919A6 and Pilot Officer Amaki in her Kawataki Type 3 Model II Kai striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she was firing her Ho-103.

The six pawn attack was successful bombarding the united federation Military as not even their heavy flanking could take a single witch. The 31st Joint Fighter Squadron Afrika squadron leader Keiko then ordered the girls to form a hexagram formation with them still firing their M1934, MG34, 88mm Flak, M1934 and Type 38 Infantry Rifle at the anti-air bases.

"I guess they did not expect us to launch a six pawn attack." Furuko said

"Ain't you forgetting that we are fighting the entire united federation army which includes almost every country." Keiko replied

"Well if can carry evade the heavy flanking and destroyed the AA bases then am sure that we can handle the United federation." Mami replied back

The Isle of Wight Detachment Group was also successfully destroying the Orussia naval bases and like the 31st Joint Fighter Squadron Afrika they were also being heavy flank from ground and sea with wing commander Misa forming a V shape formation with the girls still firing their

M1919A6, 12mm M2 heavy Machine gun, Mk.I Bren Light Machine gun, M1918 Brownie Automatic Rifle and MG 42 at the Orussia naval ports and bases.

"But wing commander we can't take this heavy flanking for much longer." Laura said

"Don't worry Laura as this six pawn attack is catching the united federation by surprise and I am sure that the 31st Joint Fighter Squadron Afrika can take the anti-air bases." Misa replied

"Let's just hope that we are not forced to place a containment field around Shadow." Planchard replied back

The 501st joint fighter wing was also successfully destroying the Orussia air bases and like the 31st Joint Fighter Squadron Afrika and Isle of Wight Detachment Group they were also being heavy flank from ground and sea as Battle captain Sakamoto ordered an two pawn attack formation with the girls still firing their Type 99-2 Model 2 Kai, MG151/20, MG 42, Mk.3 anti-tank rife, Breda-SAFAT 12.7 mm machine gun, M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle with experimental 40 round magazines Mk.1 Bren light machine gun Rapier, MG 42, MG 42 and Fliegerhammer at the bases and Yoshika using her Reppuzan to take down the fighter jets which took from the bases but yet again disobey orders as he neared the united federation HQ.

"We have to go after him sakamoto as his powers are still unstable." Gertrud said

"I am sorry Gertrud but our priority is to destroy all the air bases located within Orussia." Sakamoto replied

"Sakamoto right as we must do our part in this six pawn attack." Shirley replied back

The 502nd joint fighter wing was also successfully destroying the Orussia ground bases and like the 31st Joint Fighter Squadron Afrika, the Isle of Wight Detachment Group and the 501st joint fighter wing they were also being heavy flank from the sea with Squadron Leader Gundula formed an V shape formation with them still firing their MG42 , PTRS1941 Anti-tank Rifle, MG 42 and mle 1924/29 Light Machine gun at the ground bases.

"So it seems yet again that shadow as disobey orders and is currently heading towards the united federation HQ." Aleksandra said

"Say squadron leader would you mind if I stole Shadow from the 501st joint fighter member Gertrud!" Georgette shouted

"Well go after him then Georgette as we can handle these ground bases without your help." Gundula said

The 503rd joint fighter wing was also successfully destroying the Orussia vehicle bases and like the 31st Joint Fighter Squadron Afrika, the Isle of Wight Detachment Group, the 501st joint fighter wing and the 502nd joint fighter wing they were also being flanked from sea with battle captain Huberta forming an three line formation with them still firing their MG34, Beretta Model 1938A, MG30, DP28 Light Machine gun, MG151, Thompson M1 A1 at the Orussia ground bases with and Pilot Officer Fumiyo engaging in close combat with her Fuso Sword.

"Hey leave some for us Fumiyo." Ottilie said

" You know Ottilie that I would never take all the credit." Fumiyo replied

"Enough girls! As we have a mission which we must complete." Huberta replied back

The 504th joint fighter wing was also successfully destroying the Orussia radar and commotion bases and like the 31st Joint Fighter Squadron Afrika, the Isle of Wight Detachment Group, the 501st joint fighter wing, the 502nd joint fighter wing and 503rd joint fighter wing were also being flanked from a few remaining AA base as Battle captain Junko formed an F shape formation with the girls still firing their Type 99-2 Model 2 Kai , Mk.2 Boys anti-tank rifle, M1919A6, MG42, Browning M2, Mk.1 Boys Anti-tank Rifle, MG42, Ho-301 , M1919A6 and Ho-103 at the Orussia radar and commotion bases .

"Say battle captain can I chase after Shadow as I want to steal from the 501st joint fighter wing member Gertrud." Patricia said

"Sure you Patricia as after all it not like we need you to complete our mission." Junko replied

"Well it seems that we have already won this fight." Amaki replied

After a few hours of non-stop battling with united federation the 31st Joint Fighter Squadron Afrika, Isle of Wight Detachment Group, 501st joint fighter wing, 502nd joint fighter wing, 503rd joint fighter wing and 504th joint fighter wing looked on in horror as Shadow obliterate Petersburg with nothing but a massive crate remaining but Shadow himself was smirking as his un stable powers yet again caused

"Hey Battle captain I think we won this war as I mistakenly obliterate all of perturbing with my Crimson fire: Exploding pin missiles!" Shadow shouted

That night after the striker witches successful defeated the united federation the yamato Mk.2 began a party boat as Keiko, Raisa, Mami, Marseille, Ruko, Misa, Wilma, Planchard, Francie, Laura, Minna, Sakamoto Gertrud, Lynette, Francesca , Yoshika, Shirley, Perrine, Erica, Eila, Sanya, Gundula, Aleksandra, Edytha, Huberta, Waltraud, Galina, Aleksandra, Rosalie, Ottilie, Fumiyo, Junko, Angela, Dominica, Fernandia, Godfrey, Luciana, Martina, Nishiki and Amaki were all topless and having a wild time with some witches even jump into the Orussia sea.

After obliterating Petersburg wing commander Minna had no choice but to dismiss Shadow from the 501st joint fighter wing but Shadow was no please that his girlfriend Gertrud had turn on him and gave into pressure from both Minna and Sakamoto. Georgette and Patricia on other hand were happy that they finely had the only known male striker witch but as they left Shadow's cabin they were unaware that the sprit gates had open directly in front of Shadow at far end of Yamato Mk2 hanger deck with the high priestess merging from the gates.

"Shadow your actions today as prove that your powers have become too unstable and which I can't ignore especial your reckless and rebellious behaviour." High priestess said

"Well Minna should not have dismissed me for now as after all I help defeat the united federation and I also taught my traitor of a girlfriend a lesson by sleeping with both Georgette and Patricia." Shadow replied

"Enough Shadow! As it time you came with me to the spirit world." High priestess replied back

After a short while the topless strike witches rushed out just as Shadow obey the high priestess by heading into the sprit gates but before the sprit gate fully closed both Georgette and Patricia shouted "You will always be welcome at the 504th joint fighter wing!"

The end…..

( This will continue in fairy tale season 4-coming soon)


End file.
